Guardian Angel
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Arthur is traveling through the forest to save Merlin. The Cockatrice finds him, and he is rescued. This is not a Merlin/Arthur fic. This is a Arthur/girl he meets fic. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's POV:

I walked through the wood, searching for the place where I would find the antidote that would make Merlin better. Behind me, I heard a hissing noise. Turning around, I saw a great beast coming towards me. It looked like the Cockatrice that I was shown. I didn't have time to draw my sword to defend myself. I backed up a few paces and started to draw my sword. In a rush of movement, a figure darted in front of me, sword drawn. The person engaged the beast, fighting fearlessly with it. In the end, the beast was defeated. The person turned towards me and lowered the hood they were wearing.

"What brings you to this part of the world?" She inquired, flashing a soft smile.

"You're a girl…who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Angel. Who are you? Why are you here? It's not safe, especially with the Cockatrice around." Angel answered.

"I'm Arthur. I'm searching for a cure, to save my friend." I said.

"He was poisoned, then?" Angel asked.

"Yes, he was. By drinking the wine himself, he saved me. So, I have to save him." I responded.

"That's very noble." Angel replied.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" I inquired.

"My…brother." Angel answered, nervously sweeping her hair off her shoulder. As she did so, I caught a glimpse of bruises that were on her neck and shoulder. My eyes widened a bit, but enough for Angel to notice. She quickly but her hair back to where it had been to cover the bruises, her eyes holding worry and fear.

"Do you know where the Mortaeus flower is?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. I'll show you how to get there." Angel replied, starting to walk. I followed her, pausing at the mouth of a cave.

"We have to go in the cave?" I said.

"Yes, we do. I know exactly where it is. I'll get the flowers for you. Come on." Angel replied, walking into the cave.

"Alright." I said, following her. We walked for a little ways, and then Angel stopped.

"Wait here for a moment, okay, Arthur?" Angel whispered.

"Okay, Angel." I replied, leaning against the wall. I watched Angel walk into a little entrance and disappear.

----------------------

Angel's POV:

I walked into the small cave like room, immediately noticing the tiny ledge with nothing underneath it. If I fell…then I'd be gone, I guess. But I wasn't going to fall. I was going to get the flowers, which were growing on the ledge right across from me, and give them to Arthur. I walked onto the frail ledge, which groaned and crumbled a bit beneath me. Reaching the end of it, I reached out for the plant. It was a little farther away then I would've liked, but I could get it. I leaned forward a bit more, and grabbed the plant, and pulled. Suddenly, I heard a noise. Looking to my right, there was a gigantic spider sitting there. My eyes widened in shock, and the spider came closer. I started to back away, and then the spider jumped towards me. I raised my hand, and the spider landed there. Without a moment's hesitation, it bit me. I screamed in pain, and fell down. The spider stayed where he was, and I heard footsteps. I saw Arthur run into the room and kill the spider. After that, everything faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur's POV:

I followed Angel into the small side cave after I heard her let out a blood curdling scream. To my horror, she was laying on the ground, a large spider next to her. Without thinking, I killed the spider. Picking it up, I stored it in a bag to bring back to Gaius. It would help him to help her if he knew what kind of spider had bitten her. Laying next to her hand was the plant I needed. I smiled in relief, then gently gathered her and the plant and carried her out of the cave. I put her in front of me on my horse so she wouldn't fall off, and then we left. We arrived at the castle a few hours later, where I got her off my horse and we snuck into the castle. No one saw us on the way to Gaius's room, and we arrived safely. I handed Gaius the flower, which he only took after staring at the girl in shock.

"Do you have anywhere I can put her, Gaius?" I inquired.

"Lay her over there." Gaius answered, pointing at a small cot under the window.

"Gaius, she was bitten by a spider." I said after laying her down.

"A spider? Do you know what kind?" Gaius asked.

"No, but I brought it's body back, in case you can identify it." I replied, drawing the body out of my bag. Gaius sucked in a breath, and his brow became wrinkled.

"I can. It's a black widow. Go get Morgana, please, Arthur." Gaius replied.

"Okay, Gaius." I said, leaving the room. A few minutes later, Morgana and I came back, to see Merlin sitting up in his bed, cured.

"Merlin! You're okay." Morgana said joyously.

"Yes, I am." Merlin said, trying to sit up. He groaned, and then sank back into his pillows.

"For Heavens sake, Merlin, stay laying down. Arthur, this girl you brought me, does she have a name?" Gaius asked.

"What girl?" Merlin and Morgana asked.

"Her name is Angel. She was bitten by a black widow." I replied.

"I'll cure her, don't worry, Arthur." Gaius said.

"Thank you, Gaius. Merlin, rest. Angel will be fine." I said. I went over and stood next to Gaius, watching Angel. She was becoming paler by the minute, her lips standing out like cherries against the pallor of her skin. She muttered in her fevered state, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together. Gwen arrived in the room then, searching for Morgana.

"Gwen, will you please go get me some water?" Gaius inquired.

"Yes, Gaius." Gwen answered, leaving.

"Angel, it's going to be alright. Just hold on." I whispered.

"Arthur, where did you find her?" Merlin asked.

"In the forest. She killed a Cockatrice." I said.

"Arthur, she's going to be fine. She'll wake up in a few hours." Gaius said.

"Thank you, Gaius." I said, walking over to sit next to her. I watched her sleep, aware of Morgana and Gwen coming over to see who she was, and leaving, and Merlin coming over to sit next to me. Hours passed, and she still didn't wake up.

"Arthur, are you going to bed soon?" Merlin inquired.

"Not until she wakes up." I reply.

"Alright, Arthur. I'll be right in there if you need me." Merlin said, pointing towards a small door.

"Okay, Merlin." I answered. Merlin went to his room to sleep, and I sat next to Angel, waiting for her to wake. I felt my eyes drooping with tiredness, and I eventually succumbed to sleep. I woke up to someone touching my hair.

"Hello, Sir. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Angel whispered.

"No, you didn't. Are you feeling better?" I inquired.

"Yes. Thank you for helping me." Angel said.

"I saw how far you had to reach to get the flower. Why didn't you just tell me how far it was? I'd have gotten it." I told her.

"I was perfectly fine getting it. Everything was going perfectly until the spider appeared." Angel murmured.

"Well, hopefully we won't have to go back there anytime soon." I joked.

"You're friend is alright, then?" Angel inquired.

"Perfectly healthy." I said, smiling.

"I'm glad." Angel answered, her smile brilliant. She sat up a little in her bed, and a good look at her for the first time. She was quite short, about five feet, four inches or close. A lot shorter then me, at least.

"I am too. He's an irritating bloke, but he's good to have around." I said.

"What's his name?" Angel inquired.

"His name is Merlin." I answered.

"Merlin. Like the hawk. And your name is Arthur." Angel said.

"Yes, my name is Arthur." I said.

"If his name is Merlin, and your name is Arthur, then that must mean…" Angel gasped, then got up. She started to curtsy, then fell down.

"Angel! Angel, are you alright?" I frantically asked.

"Don't bother yourself for me, Sire." Angel muttered, picking herself back up.

"You knew my name before. Why didn't you react this way then?" I inquired.

"I didn't know the name of your friend before. It connected after I heard the name Merlin." Angel whispered.

"You've heard of Merlin, then?" I asked.

"Heard of him? Yes, I suppose so." Angel said, a look of worry passing over her face. She took her hand in a manner that seemed completely involuntary, and laid it on her stomach. My eyes followed her hand, and then she seemed aware of my gaze.

"Are you from Ealdor, then?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am." Angel responded, her eyes holding something I couldn't quite name, a look that Merlin sometimes had.

"Merlin will probably want to hear how his Mother is doing, I suppose. Do you want me to fetch him?" I asked.

"If it isn't too much of a bother, Sire. I need to talk to him." Angel whispered.

"It's not a problem at all, Angel." I answered.

"Thank you, Sire." Angel said, a smile lighting up her face. Her smile made me feel like I could fly, it was so beautiful. I went into Merlin's small room, unable to take my mind off of her.

"Merlin. Merlin, wake up." I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

"What is it, Arthur?" Merlin groggily asked.

"Angel wants to talk to you." I replied. At this, Merlin jumped out of bed and promptly fell over.

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin said, walking into the main room. I sat down on his bed, pondering what Angel could possibly want to talk to Merlin about that couldn't wait until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin's POV:

I was surprised to be awakened by Arthur, but when I heard Angel wanted to talk to me, I immediately was happy he had awakened me.

"You wanted to talk to me, Angel?" I said, after leaving Arthur in my chamber.

"Yes, I do." Angel replied, looking down at her hands.

"I know you, don't I?" I asked.

"We used to play together when we were little." Angel whispered.

"We lived near each other in Ealdor, didn't we?" I said.

"Yes, we did." Angel answered.

"Why did you come here, and all alone?" I inquired.

"Will needs you. Will and I need you, actually." Angel murmured.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Do you remember, Merlin? Do you remember Mordred?" Angel whispered.

"Mordred?" I gasped, shocked. It had been so long since I'd heard his name, but it was a relief to hear it again.

"Mordred looks exactly like you, Merlin, a copy of his father. Will…died, defending me from the raiders. I'm carrying his child, and I have nowhere else to go. Hunith is back in Ealdor with Mordred, because it was too dangerous for me to bring him without seeing you first." Angel whispered.

"Is that who caused those marks on your neck? The raiders?" I angrily said.

"Yes, it is, but please, Merlin, don't be angry. They're gone now." Angel pleaded.

"Angel, come to Camelot with Mordred. Stay here with me and we'll raise your baby together." I said.

"Thank you, Merlin, thank you." Angel cried, falling to her knees. Tears dripped slowly down her face, revealing how relieved she was that I had offered that.

"I'll come with you to get Mordred after Gaius says you're completely well, okay? I'm so glad to see you." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much. After you left, everything was so different. Will really missed you. He became so withdrawn after you left. Mordred's going to be so happy to see you, though. I tell him about you every day and Will used to do the same." Angel said.

"I'll come with you two as well." Arthur said, stepping out of my doorway.

"Prince Arthur." Angel gasped, backing up until she hit the edge of her bed, and then falling onto her knees.

"Angel, are you alright?" I whispered, kneeling in front of her.

"He frightens me, Merlin." Angel whispered back.

"There's no need to be frightened. Arthur's one of the best men in Camelot." I replied, hugging her to me. Her head leaned against my shoulder, and I could feel her trembling.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Arthur asked.

"I'm fine, Sire." Angel said, bowing her head subserviently.

"We'll leave at ten o'clock, if that's alright with you, Sire?" I inquired.

"Yes, that's fine. Merlin, I'd like to speak to you." Arthur said.

"Alright, Sire. Angel, go to sleep, okay? You're going to need it for the ride. I can't believe I get to see Mordred after all this time." I whispered, hugging her and kissing her on the forehead. I made sure that Angel lay down and fell asleep before Arthur and I went into my room again.

"Merlin, you didn't tell me you had a son." Arthur whispered accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Sire. I thought you wouldn't be interested." I replied.

"Why is Angel so afraid of me?" Arthur asked the question that was clearly bothering him the most.

"I don't know, Arthur. It's hard to say what's happened to her in the time I saw her last and now." I answer.

"Do you think it's possible someone was abusing her?" Arthur inquired.

"I know that Will wouldn't have abused her, but as for someone else, I have no idea." I replied.

"Who is this Will, anyway?" Arthur inquired.

"He was Angel's husband and he was my best friend. It's awful that he's dead." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can see that you really cared about him." Arthur replied.

"I'm so happy Angel's here, though. I'll get to see Mordred soon. He wasn't that old when I left, but he was still an amazing child." I whispered.

"You love him a lot, don't you?" Arthur inquired.

"More then my own life." I replied.

"She's beautiful, Angel is." Arthur said.

"Arthur…whatever you do, be careful with her." I murmured.

"Is she really having a baby?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I suppose so. Why?" I inquired.

"I'm just curious. Will was a lucky man to have her." Arthur said.

"We were all lucky to have Angel around. She used to take care of all the children when the adults were harvesting. Never a harsh word, she never became angry. She's changed-she was never that shy, never acted so subservient." I said, worried. The change in her could not mean anything good, not for any of us.

"You're worried." Arthur stated.

"Whatever has caused her to change-it's not good. I can bear to see her this way. Frightened like a beaten animal. I intend to find out what happened, and to protect her forever." I said.

"Very noble, Merlin. Well, you best go off and get some sleep now. We'll have a long ride tomorrow." Arthur said.

"Yes, Sire. Thank you, Arthur, for bringing Angel here." I whispered.

"You're welcome." Arthur said, walking off towards his room. I walked back into Gaius's quarters, pausing for a moment next to Angel's bed, watching her sleep.

"Merlin." Angel whispered, smiling slightly in her sleep. I smiled at this, and then went into my room, quickly drifting off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur's POV:

I left Merlin standing outside Gaius's door, and headed off towards my own room. I collapsed on my bed, thinking about Angel and why she had come to find Merlin. I couldn't believe that Merlin of all people had a son-it was a huge shock. After contemplating about how Merlin had a son and his son's mother was here and she was moving to Camelot, I fell into a deep sleep. I started to dream about Merlin's son and Angel, Merlin, Mordred and I were all in Ealdor together, with Merlin's mother Hunith. Merlin's son was looking at me, his bright green blue eyes staring at me.

"Hello, Prince Arthur." Mordred whispered.

"How do you know my name, Mordred?" I inquired.

"My mother told me." Mordred quietly said. I turned to look at Angel, and she nodded her head slightly.

"Mordred, we're all going to live with your father, Merlin, alright?" Angel said, kneeling in front of him.

"We're going to Camelot?" Mordred said, grinning.

"Yes, we are. You, me, and your little brother or sister." Angel replied.

"Mummy, when am I going to meet my little sibling?" Mordred asked.

"In a few months, Mordred. He or she needs to grow up a bit more before you can meet them." Angel said.

"Alright, Mummy." Mordred replied.

"Mordred, your Grandma isn't coming with us, she needs to stay here and help the people of Ealdor." Angel told him.

"Grandma's not coming?" Mordred said, his forehead wrinkling.

"No, she's not. I'm sorry. We'll come back and visit her." Angel replied.

"Okay, Mummy." Mordred murmured. His gaze then turned to me, and his eyes were bright, and the same color as Merlin's. I looked at them, and they were wise beyond their years. For a moment, I thought I could see the future in them, and the past. Mordred growing up with Angel, how Mordred felt when Merlin left-everything. I blinked, and it was gone. Mordred smiled at me and held out his hand, which I took. Angel looked at him in a mixture of surprise and shock, and then smiled. I again felt the acceleration of my heart, which I'm sure pretty much everyone could probably hear. After that, I woke up. I lay in bed and pondered what this could mean, why I was dreaming about this. After a while, I noticed that the sun was streaming through my window. I got out of my bed, got dressed and went to Gaius's chambers to find Angel and Merlin. They were sitting together at Gaius's small table, and Angel's head was leaning against Merlin's chest, and he had an arm wrapped around her.

"Merlin, Angel, hello." I whispered, not wanting to break their moment. Angel looked up at me, nodded in acknowledgement, and then went back to having her head against Merlin's chest, this time with her eyes closed.

"Hello, Arthur." Merlin said, smiling that grin that he always had ready. I wondered if Angel had eaten, it didn't really look like it. That thought bothered me for a moment, but was taken away when she smiled at me.

"Merlin told me how you saved his life when he was poisoned." Angel whispered.

"I wouldn't have had to save his life if he hadn't risked it to save mine, the fool." I said, smiling.

"I'm glad you did. I wouldn't want Mordred to be without his father. Thank you." Angel whispered.

"He'd have done the same for me." I told her honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel's POV:

I was really glad that Arthur had saved Merlin's life and that Merlin had saved Arthur's. Those two had a bond, it was noticeable to people if you looked closely enough. I knew Merlin, so I could see how much he cared about Arthur. Gaius came back into the room soon after Arthur entered, saw Merlin and I sitting together, and smiled.

"Ah, Gaius, hello. Do you think Angel is well enough to travel back to Ealdor?" Arthur inquired.

"Angel, how do you feel?" Gaius inquired.

"I feel fine, just tired. Which is normal, it was like this with Mordred as well." I answered.

"Yes, I'd say she's fine." Gaius said.

"Good. We'll leave when you're done eating, Merlin." Arthur said.

"Are you hungry, Arthur? Have you eaten today?" I inquired.

"I'm not hungry." Arthur replied.

"I'll get food for you." Gaius said, walking out of the room. I watched Arthur for a minute, and then went back to resting my head against Merlin's chest. It felt nice to have him near me, to have someone I could trust to lean against. Soon, Merlin was done eating, Gaius had come back with food, and Arthur was ready to go. They had only told Morgana and Gwen where they were going, and then Arthur led us out to the stables, where horses were waiting for us. I chose a dapple gray, a truly beautiful horse.

"Does she have a name?" I inquired.

"No, I don't think so. Arthur, does she have a name?" Merlin inquired.

"No, she doesn't." Arthur replied, looking over at Angel and her horse.

"Then I'm going to call her Eshe." I stated.

"What's it mean?" Arthur inquired. I looked out him, fear rising in my body, but managed to swallow against it and tell him.

"It means life." I whispered, my head turned towards Merlin so I could avoid Arthur's gaze. Arthur could destroy Merlin, if he ever found Merlin's secret.

"Angel, may I talk to you for a second?" Merlin inquired.

"Alright." I replied.

"Sire, can you ride ahead for a moment, please?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Merlin." Arthur replied, speeding his horse up. Merlin and I slowed our horses to a walk and then Merlin looked at me.

"Angel, why are you acting that way around Arthur?" Merlin queried.

"If he found out your secret, he'd destroy you." I said.

"Is that all you're worried about? Arthur finding out my secret? What if he finds out your secret?" Merlin asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me if he does. If he finds out your secret, or Mordred's, that's what matters." I replied.

"Do you have any sense of self preservation?" Merlin hissed.

"I'm sorry that I care, Merlin. I'll just stop, how about that?" I whispered, and then rode on ahead, until I was next to Arthur.

"How did your talk with Merlin go?" Arthur questioned.

"I don't want to speak about it, Sire." I angrily said.

"Merlin's a bit of an idiot, sometimes." Arthur said.

"I suppose so." I replied, loosening up a little.

"He means well, though. He cares about everyone. He saved Gwen's life, and if he wasn't around, I'd probably be dead too. If he's giving you a hard time, its just because he loves you-I mean, cares about you." Arthur said.

"I guess." I answer.

"What was Will like?" Arthur asked. I swallowed back the expected tears, I still missed Will tremendously, and it would be a long time before I didn't miss Will every day, where I didn't wake up and wonder where he was, and then cry when I remembered that I would never see Will again.

"He was very brave, and so nice. Even though he wasn't Mordred's father, he still treated him like a son. I wish he were here to see his child be born. I miss him so much." I whispered, tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry he's gone, Angel. He sounds like he was a good man." Arthur said. I lifted my hand and wiped away the tears, hoping Arthur hadn't noticed.

"He was a wonderful man, a wonderful husband, friend, and father. He was Merlin's best friend, before. Before Merlin left." I replied.

"Why did he leave? Why did he leave Mordred?" Arthur inquired.

"Hunith thought it would be best. He sort of…stopped fitting in." I answered.

"Why are you leaving?" Arthur asked.

"It's time. Hunith thinks it would be best for Mordred if he grew up with his father, and I agreed. Ealdor isn't really my home anymore, now that Will is gone." I said.

"You agreed? You don't agree now that it would be best for Mordred if he was with Merlin?" Arthur queried.

"If Merlin's no longer who he was, if he changed, then I don't know. Mordred's a young boy, he needs a positive influence." I said.

"Merlin's a good person, he'll be a fine influence for Mordred. I'm looking forward to meeting Mordred, truth be told. The way that Merlin spoke about Mordred makes me curious." Arthur remarked.

"It's almost dark." I said, ignoring Arthur's interest in meeting Mordred. Mordred wasn't an ordinary boy, and keeping that from Arthur was paramount.

"You're right. Let's rest here." Arthur said.

"Okay." I replied.

"Merlin, we're going to rest here." Arthur told him.

"Alright." Merlin said, dismounting. I carefully followed suit, and then pulled my bedroll off my saddle. I spread it out and watched Arthur try to start a fire. I went over, sat on a log, and gently took the flint from Arthur's hands.

"I'll do it, Sire." I said, smiling at him.

"Alright, Angel. I'll go see how Merlin is, I guess." Arthur murmured. Arthur left, and I followed him with my eyes, making sure that his back stayed to me. I muttered a few words, and the fire started burning.

"You got that burning quickly." Arthur's voice said from behind me.

"I've had a lot of practice. I was in charge of lighting the fires back in Ealdor, at least at my house." I replied.

"Well, what's for dinner?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. What would you like, Sire?" I asked, horrified.

"I was joking, Angel. The look on your face." Arthur said, throwing his head back and laughing.

"Sire, that was not really funny." I whispered.

"Why not?" Arthur inquired, his brow wrinkling in confusion.

"I can't hunt…animals." I said.

"Oh. Merlin, you're friend Angel is very gentle." Arthur yelled.

"Yeah, I know, Arthur." Merlin yelled back. I blushed, and bent my head, avoiding his gaze.

"Why are you like that, Angel? Why are you so…shy?" Arthur inquired.

"It's just who I am. I barely spoke to anyone in the village besides Merlin, Will and Hunith when I was younger." I answered.

"Well. What about your parents?" Arthur inquired.

"Hunith raised me. I never knew my parents." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Arthur murmured, looking guilty.

"It's not your fault, Arthur. It's not a big deal." I whispered.

"So, how long until we're there?" Arthur inquired.

"A few hours." I replied, watching the darkness grow around us.

"Well, we'd better get our rest." Arthur said, going to unroll his bed. Merlin unrolled his bed next to mine, and then came to sit next to me at the fireside.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier, Angel. I was just…worried. You shouldn't have done what you did, by the way, with the fire." Merlin whispered.

"You really think I have any idea how to light a fire using flint?" I whispered back.

"No, but you should learn, and be careful with what you do around Arthur." Merlin murmured.

"Why does she need to be careful what she does around me?" Arthur inquired. I jumped, scared out of my skin almost.

"No reason, Arthur. Angel's just not used to be around royalty, and probably doesn't know how to act." Merlin said.

"Thanks, Merlin, way to make me seem like an idiot." I said, my irritation at him growing.

"Merlin, you idiot." Arthur said.

"Merlin, why in the name of bloody hell are you acting like such an idiot? I know your intelligent, Merlin, so stop acting stupid." I said, irritated.

"Merlin's intelligent?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Very much so. I can imagine that he's acting like a complete idiot for a very good reason, though." I responded.

"Angel, be quiet. Gaius told me that it would better to lay low, and how can I do that if I'm acting intelligent?" Merlin inquired.

"You've changed, Merlin. You smile a lot less. Back in Ealdor, there wouldn't be a moment when you weren't smiling." I whispered.

"People change, you know that. Back in Ealdor I didn't have so much responsibility, I didn't have a clear destiny." Merlin answered.

"Yeah, I know that." I muttered. We lapsed into silence, and soon, Merlin and Arthur went to bed. Arthur laid a hand on my shoulder as he passed by, which was a bit of a comfort. I stayed awake, my sword close by, keeping watch. Before the dawn brightened the sky, I heard Arthur stirring. I lay down in front of the log, pretending to be asleep there, as there wasn't time to get over to my bedroll. Arthur came over and sat on the log, and then I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Angel. Angel, wake up." Arthur whispered.

"Yes, Sire?" I said, trying to make my voice sound sleepy.

"Why did you fall asleep here, and not on your bedroll?" Arthur inquired.

"I was keeping watch and got so tired that I fell asleep." I explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur's POV:

Angel was certainly a mystery that was sure. I couldn't imagine what she was hiding, but she was certainly hiding something. Merlin acted differently around her, too. I never saw him get irritated with anyone, but he seemed to have gotten irritated with Angel. She seemed to know how to push his buttons, something I thought I could do well, but apparently not as well as she could do. I guess that's what happens when you grow up with someone, you learn a lot about him or her. Angel went over to Merlin and woke him up, telling him that it was time to ride almost. Then Angel went and rolled up her bed, placing it on the back of her horse. Merlin did the same, and then came over to me.

"Hello, Arthur. How did you sleep?" Merlin inquired.

"Better then Angel did, I suppose." I whispered.

"What do you mean, Arthur?" Merlin asked.

"Did you see the circles under her eyes?" I said.

"No, I didn't." Merlin said, glancing over at Angel, who was stroking her horse's face. Her hair hid the bruises that I knew were on her shoulder and neck, the bruises that Merlin probably knew the cause of.

"Do you know what caused those bruises, Merlin?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Ealdor was attacked by bandits, and I'm not sure what happened, but they did that." Merlin replied.

"That's horrible. That's how Will died, isn't it? After she was hurt by the bandits, he was killed trying to protect her?" I guessed.

"I can assume that. I'll ask my Mother when we get to Ealdor. Are you ready to leave, Sire?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied, and went over to my bedroll. I rolled it up, and then put it on the back of my horse. We mounted our horses, and rode on towards Ealdor. After a couple of hours, we arrived in Ealdor. Angel dismounted almost instantly, and then ran towards one of the houses.

"Hunith! Mordred!" Angel called, opening the door to a cottage. She disappeared inside, and then came out a few minutes later, holding a young boy. A woman followed behind her, who I assumed to be Hunith.

"Mother." Merlin said, sliding off his horse. He went up to his mother and hugged her. Angel approached me, and smiled.

"Mordred, this is Prince Arthur, from Camelot." Angel said. I dismounted from my horse and looked at Mordred and Angel, searching for resemblance. It was there, only subtly, in the shape of Mordred's lips, the color of his hair. His face looked like Merlin's, his eyes the same color.

"Hello, Mordred." I said.

"Hello, Prince Arthur." Mordred whispered.

"Mordred, we're going to live in Camelot, with your father." Angel said.

"Camelot?" Mordred said, smiling.

"Yes, Camelot. But Hunith isn't going to come with, I'm sorry." Angel whispered.

"Grandma isn't coming with?" Mordred asked.

"No, she isn't, but we'll come visit her, I promise." Angel replied.

"Alright, Mummy." Mordred said.

"Merlin? Merlin, come here." I called. Merlin came over, his eyes on Angel and the small child he was carrying.

"Is that Mordred?" Merlin inquired.

"Yes. Mordred, this is your father. Do you remember him?" Angel asked.

"Father." Mordred said, smiling happily. He let go off Angel and held his arms out to Merlin. Angel handed Mordred to Merlin, who clung to Merlin, his thin arms wrapped around his neck.

"He's grown so much." Merlin whispered, sounding awed.

"He has. He's missed you all these months, Merlin. I'm going to go talk to Hunith." Angel replied.

"Alright, Angel." Merlin replied. Angel left to go talk with Hunith, and Merlin and I stood there, Merlin looking at Mordred. I caught snatches of Angel and Hunith talking, Angel telling Hunith that she'd miss her that they would come back and visit as often as they could.

"I'll miss all of you." Hunith said.

"I'll miss you, too. Thank you so much for everything you've done, especially after what happened to Will. I still miss him, so much, and I don't think that a day will go by where I don't." Angel said.

"You'll find someone who'll help you heal, I'm sure you will. Merlin loves you-but so does Arthur, in his own way. A prince wouldn't come all the way out here just because his servant is. He'd come out this way because he cares." Hunith replied.

"How do you suppose I keep the secret about Mordred and I from Arthur?" Angel whispered in a voice so low I had a very hard time hearing what she said. What secret? What secret was so big that Merlin, Angel and Hunith had to prevent me from finding out? Who were they protecting, exactly, and from what?

"You have two options. You and Mordred can stay away from Arthur is the first option. Or you can speak with Mordred and tell him that he needs to be extra careful and that things aren't like they were in Ealdor." Hunith replied.

"I don't really like the first option, Hunith. I'll talk to Mordred, hopefully he'll understand. How do you think Merlin and Mordred are doing?" Angel inquired, looking over at us. My gaze caught hers, and she looked horrified. I don't know if she thought I had heard what they said and was catching on, or if she was just disturbed that I was looking at her.

"It's like Merlin's never left." Hunith replied, smiling over at the two boys.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Mordred while I was gone. It really was wonderful of you." Angel said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Mordred is a wonderful child. Did you get involved in any danger while you were gone?" Hunith inquired.

"Yes, I did, which makes me even more glad that Mordred was with you. I fought and killed a Cockatrice in the forest." Angel answered.

"Why?" Hunith asked.

"Arthur was in the forest, searching for the Mortaeus flower to help cure Merlin, and the Cockatrice came upon him and he didn't notice it right away. I couldn't not do anything, so I fought it." Angel said.

"Well, that was brave, but a bit foolish, especially with the condition your in." Hunith answered.

"Yes, it probably was. But I'm only having a baby; I'm not a glass doll. Plus, it'll be good if the baby has adventure in his spirit because of that." Angel replied.

"Are you going to stay here for the night?" Hunith inquired.

"I don't know." Angel said, glancing over at me. I nodded to tell her we were, and then turned my gaze towards Merlin and Mordred. They were conversing quietly, Merlin's eyes never leaving Mordred's face, a look of wonder in his eyes.

"It's too close to night for you to travel, Angel, especially with Mordred." Hunith replied.

"Yeah, I guess we'll stay here." Angel said, her face holding doubt.

"Good. You and Mordred can sleep where you always sleep, and Merlin and Arthur will sleep where Merlin always sleeps." Hunith said.

"Mordred, Merlin and I will sleep where Merlin always sleeps, and Arthur can sleep where Mordred and I usually sleep." Angel replied.

"But, what about the baby?" Hunith inquired.

"The baby will be fine. I didn't sleep on a bed on the way here." Angel pointed out.

"Just be careful, Angel." Hunith wearily said.

"I will be. Will's child is perfectly safe, and always will be." Angel replied, putting her hand protectively on her stomach.

"Yes, I know you'll take good care of your child. Now, go back over to Merlin and Mordred. I'm going to start cooking dinner." Hunith said, gently nudging Angel this way. Angel came over to us, and flashed me one of her smiles.

"Hello, Arthur, Merlin. How is everything getting along over here?" Angel inquired.

"It's going well." I replied, looking at Merlin and Mordred, who were still quietly talking.

"I can see that." Angel said, smiling at the pair.

"He looks almost exactly like his father." I observed.

"Yes, he does. It's nice, I think. He acts a bit like his father, too. He didn't inherit my temper." Angel laughed.

"What's wrong with him looking like you?" I inquired, curious. It sounded like she was implying that she didn't want him to look like her, that maybe she didn't think she was attractive.

"There's nothing wrong with him looking like me. It was nice to have a reminder of Merlin after he left." Angel said, blushing slightly.

"Do you think it was it this hard on Merlin when he left, as it was for you, Will and Mordred?" I asked.

"It probably was, but he most likely tried to hide it from you, and from Gaius. Merlin's never liked to let anyone see him in pain." Angel replied.

"What secret are you and Merlin keeping from me?" I asked, my brow knitting together.

"Secret?" Angel asked, sounding confused, and the look on her face was one of confusion too.

"I heard you and Hunith talking, and you asked how to keep the secret about you, Merlin and Mordred." I said.

"Well…Merlin, Mordred and I…we're all the laughingstock of Ealdor, and I didn't want you to know, didn't want it to affect your opinion of us." Angel explained.

"Is that so? Why are you the laughingstock of Ealdor?" I inquired.

"Well, I'm the shyest person in town, Merlin's the most outgoing, and Mordred…well, he's pretty quiet sometimes and pretty loud others." Angel replied.

"How is that going to cause you trouble in Camelot?" I asked. I didn't really believe her explanation, it may have been true that she was the shyest, Merlin was the most outgoing, and Mordred was a mixture of the two, but that didn't explain why they'd have trouble in Camelot, why they were planning on keeping it a secret from me. When they spoke about it, it sounded like it was a matter of life and death.

"I just want the best for them. I want Mordred to be happy, with no complications from anything." Angel replied.

"That's understandable." I answered.

"Arthur…how do you feel about magic? Do you share Uther's views?" Angel inquired.

"Not really. I used to think he was probably right, but magic saved my life before, so not everyone who does magic can be evil." I answered, wondering if one of them could have magic-or all of them.

"I agree with you. Imagine if someone like Merlin used magic-you said so yourself that Merlin cares deeply for people, so if he used magic, it couldn't be bad, could it?" Angel asked.

"No, Merlin could never be evil." I said, feeling certain that maybe Merlin, Angel and Mordred were magic. Hunith came out of her house then, and told us it was time for dinner. We entered the house, and sat down at a small table. Angel had Mordred on her lap, and it was really sweet to watch them interact.


	7. Chapter 7

Merlin's POV:

I was so happy to see Mordred after so long, and a bit shocked to see how much he had grown. Angel and my Mother spent a lot of time talking; probably Mother was convincing Angel that they needed to stay here for the night. After what seemed like only five minutes, Mother called us in for dinner. Angel had taken Mordred and sat with on her lap, letting him take food off her plate, while she smiled down at him. I saw Arthur watching them, a smile on his face. Dinner ended all too soon, I had missed my Mother's cooking, and Angel went off to put Mordred to bed.

"Merlin, let's take a walk. Thank you for the meal, Hunith." Arthur suggested, standing up.

"You're welcome, Sire." Hunith replied.

"Hunith, just call me Arthur, alright?" Arthur said, laughing.

"Okay, Si-Arthur." Hunith replied, starting to clear away the dishes. I got up and followed Arthur out into the clear night, instantly marveling at the beauty of the stars, how bright they were.

"Merlin, what do you know about Angel?" Arthur inquired.

"My Mother raised her…and her sister." I quietly said.

"She has a sister? Where is she?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think that even Angel is sure where her sister is. All I know is that one day Angel woke up to find a note from her sister on her sister's bed, and she wouldn't show us the note, or speak about it. Angel was depressed after that, she refused to get out of bed, refused to even eat." I replied.

"What is her sister's name?" Arthur questioned.

"Her name is Elizabeth." I whispered, glancing back at the house we had just exited, probably to make sure Angel hadn't appeared and overheard what we were saying.

"When did she wake up and discover her sister gone?" Arthur inquired.

"About a year ago. Angel's upset about it, even though she never says a thing about it. She refuses to speak of it, and avoids the topic like it's a plague." I answered.

"That's understandable. Why do you think her sister would disappear?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't spend as much time with her as I spent with Angel." I said.

"What does she look like?" Arthur inquired.

"Not at all like Angel, that's for sure. She has long blond hair, and she's shorter then Angel. She didn't have any patience, not at all. She didn't spend her spare time with the children, not like Angel. She preferred to run around in the surrounding area, getting into mischief." I replied.

"She sounds very different from Angel, that's for sure." Arthur said, a look of contemplation in his green blue eyes.

"She is, but they were also alike in very subtle ways. Angel wouldn't admit it, but I've known her for so long that I saw the ways they were alike, and the ways they were different." I replied.

"I don't understand how someone's sister, if they care, can just disappear off the face of the Earth without a single word except for a letter. Especially if they love their sister." Arthur whispered.

"I don't know either. I don't think anyone knows except Elizabeth." I confessed.

"That's really awful. That would be like Morgana just leaving one day, with a note left behind." Arthur said.

"Yes, I suppose it would be. I find myself wondering if Angel will ever stop missing her sister. She's lost so much recently. Her sister, her husband…" I trailed off.

"She's also gained a bit. She has Mordred, she has you, and a baby on the way." Arthur replied.

"What if what she gains doesn't make up for what she's lost?" I whispered.

"You'll just have to help her. I'd help her, if she wished, but she trusts you, so it's important for you to be there for her if she needs you." Arthur wisely said.

"You're right. Thank you, Arthur." I replied. We stood there for a few more minutes, watching the shadows deepen around us. I thought about Will, about how he would never leave Angel if he had a choice. But if she was about to be killed or hurt by the raiders, I guess he made the choice he could live with. Have her go on surviving and sacrifice himself to save her. This thought didn't make me any happier, but it made me think that Will knew what he was doing. We re-entered the house, and I quietly pointed Arthur towards the area he was sleeping. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and then went off in that direction. I went towards my sleeping area, unsurprised to find Angel and Mordred there, Mordred already fast asleep.

"Hello, Merlin. How are you?" Angel inquired.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Angel replied, her brow wrinkling in a way that suggested she wasn't fine. I gently kissed Mordred on his forehead, and then kissed Angel on the forehead as well. She smiled at me, but it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I lay down next to Mordred, and quickly drifted off to sleep. I slept soundly for a while, but was then awoken to the sound of sobbing. I looked over at Angel, to find her crying in her sleep, tears streaming unchecked down her face. I stood up, went over to where she was lying, and gentle held her.

"Will, why did you leave me?" Angel sobbed. I didn't have an answer for this, seeing as I wasn't Will. Angel stirred in her sleep, and then opened her eyes. She looked at me for a moment, and then started to stand.

"Where are you going?" I inquired.

"I need to get some air." Angel replied, and walked out of the house, her entire body shaking.


	8. Chapter 8

Angel's POV:

I was dreaming about Will, as I usually did, when I felt arms embrace me. I thought it was Will, and asked him why he left me. When he didn't answer, I opened my eyes to discover it was Merlin holding me. I was hoping that he hadn't seen the tears coursing down my face, and I needed to get out of the house. I got up and walked out, trying to stifle my sobs. I sat down on a small bench next to the house, hoping for some solitude. I had it for a few minutes, until I felt someone come and stand behind me.

"Hello, Prince Arthur." I whispered.

"May I sit here?" Arthur inquired, pointing to the bench.

"Yes, you may." I replied, moving over. Arthur took the seat I had just vacated, and turned to look at me.

"You were dreaming about Will, weren't you?" Arthur asked. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. I felt my tears flowing down my cheeks, but didn't bother to wipe them away. In a move that completely surprised me, Arthur wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his chest, letting the sobs wash through the night air.

"Thank you, Arthur." I whispered, sitting up straight. Arthur's arm remained around me as I looked up at the stars, thinking about how beautiful they were.

"Angel, I don't think that Will would want you to be this sad. He would want you to move on and be happy." Arthur said.

"You're probably right, Arthur. But it feels like it's my fault that Will's gone. He was protecting me from the raiders and they killed him for it." I murmured.

"It may feel like it was your fault, but it wasn't. Will made his choice-it may not have been easy for him, or for you, but he did what he thought was best." Arthur replied.

"Thank you, Arthur. That makes me feel so much better." I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder. We stayed that way for a few minutes, until I started to think about what Merlin would think if he came out here and saw us like this.

"We should go inside." Arthur said, almost like he was reading my thoughts.

"You're right, Arthur." I replied, standing up. I gave Arthur a hug, which he returned gently, and then we walked back into the house. Arthur and I went our separate ways, and I ignored my own bedroll when I got back to the room, instead lying down next to Merlin.

"How are you, Angel?" Merlin inquired, worry piercing his eyes.

"I'm fine. Thank you for holding me during my dream." I whispered, hugging Merlin. After I let go, Merlin wrapped his arms around me, and I fell asleep in his comforting embrace. I had another dream, but it wasn't one that made me cry. Will was there, smiling and looking perfectly wonderful.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Will asked.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" I inquired.

"I don't want you to be sad anymore. I made the choice that I could deal with. Having you survive is the most important thing for me. I love you still, and I want you to be happy. Give Mordred a hug for me, and tell Merlin I'm sorry I didn't get to see him again and that I'll always be near him. I'll always be near you too, Angel." Will answered.

"Will…do you know anything about Elizabeth?" I whispered.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't. I'm sure she's fine, wherever she is." Will said, looking saddened.

"Yes, I'm sure she's fine." I answered, not really believing it.

"Just take care of yourself, and our children, okay?" Will said.

"Okay, I will-wait, what do you mean, children?" I inquired.

"Your unborn child, and Mordred, of course." Will said, looking slightly guilty.

"I will, I promise." I whispered.

"I know you will. This is where I must say goodbye, and I love you, Angel, and I always will." Will softly said, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back, knowing that not even death could separate us.

"I love you too, Will." I replied, and then Will faded away. I woke up, but lay there, my eyes closed, thinking about the future. We were leaving for Camelot today, and even though I could always come back and visit, it wouldn't be the same. I opened my eyes, and looked over at Merlin. His eyes were still tightly closed, and a smile was gracing his face. I gently got up, detangling myself from Merlin's arms, and went to the kitchen. Hunith was there, getting her supplies ready to make breakfast.

"Hello, Hunith." I said.

"Angel, hello. Could you start the fire?" Hunith replied, glancing up at me. I went over to the fire, kneeled in front of it, and said a few words. The fire sprang up, a bright and friendly thing. I always thought it so weird that a fire could look so friendly and bright but also cause such destruction.

"How did you get the fire going so quickly?" Arthur's amazed voice asked.

"I've practiced a lot." I whispered.

"Where's the flint?" Arthur inquired.

"Right here." I said, grabbing two stones that were laying next to the hearth. I placed the stones back next to the hearth and stood up, brushing off my skirt. A moment of vertigo hit me and I stumbled. Arthur's hands reached out and caught me, and for a moment, he held me.

"Are you okay?" Arthur inquired, sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, Arthur. Thank you." I replied, blushing slightly.

"Your welcome. I was thinking that it would be best if we left after breakfast. What do you think?" Arthur asked.

"That's good." I answered, wondering why he was asking my opinion.

"Alright. How are you, Hunith?" Arthur inquired, turning to talk to her. With Arthur distracted, I slipped out of the room to go find Merlin and Mordred. I walked into the room we were sleeping in, just in time for Mordred to start waking up. Merlin was still sleeping, so I picked Mordred up and carried him to where Hunith and Arthur were.

"Mummy." Mordred said, smiling up at me.

"Hello, Mordred." I replied.

"Are we leaving today?" Mordred inquired. I nodded, feeling sad that I was leaving the place where Will and I had last been together. I remembered holding him as he died, how my hand was stained red with his blood, how the last thing he told me was that he loved me. I sat Mordred down on the bench, and then went to help Hunith with breakfast. Hunith handed me bowls, which I filled with food, and then set them down on the table.

"Angel, will you go get Merlin?" Hunith inquired.

"I will." I replied, walking out of the room. I went to where Merlin was sleeping, and tried to wake him up.

"Go away, Gaius. Just five more minutes." Merlin muttered.

"I'm not Gaius." I laughed, and started to poke him.

"That is so cruel, waking me up like that." Merlin said, opening his eyes.

"Nice of you to rejoin the land of the conscious, Merlin. Arthur says that we're leaving after breakfast." I replied, standing up. Merlin got up too, and we went back to the kitchen area.

"Well, I see your finally awake, Merlin." Arthur jokingly said.

"Yes, I am. That's because of someone's cruel way of waking me up." Merlin laughed, looking at me. I shrugged, and joined Mordred at the table, placing a bowl of food in front of him. He started eating, but I waited. Soon, Arthur, Merlin and Hunith sat down, and began eating. I started to eat too, hoping that I wouldn't get sick. Everything was fine, everything tasted fine, until I was done. I was sitting next between Merlin and Mordred, glad that I had gotten through the meal without being ill.

Hunith's POV:

I watched Angel, knowing that she had been having trouble with morning sickness. She got through eating the whole meal without a problem, which I was glad of. After a moment, she went a pale and got up and ran out of the house. Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, then looked at me.

"She just has morning sickness. You two stay here with Mordred, she wouldn't want you to see her like that." I said, walking out of the house. I went to the back of the house where I knew she'd be, and held her hair back. Angel's body was trembling, and she looked really weak. I was glad Merlin and Arthur had listened to me and stayed in the house-they'd be really upset if they had seen Angel like this.

"Thank you, Hunith." Angel whispered, when she was done being ill.

"You're welcome, Angel. Are you ready to go back?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am." Angel replied, and we started to walk back into the house. When we entered the house, Merlin and Arthur both looked up.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Arthur inquired.

"I'm fine." Angel said, smiling weakly. Arthur, Merlin and Mordred had finished their breakfast, so I gathered up their bowls and placed them on the counter. Angel had disappeared into the room she usually slept in, and then came back out carrying a bag. I knew that this bag carried all her worldly possessions and it was very important to her. Arthur and Merlin stood up, and then Merlin picked up Mordred. Merlin hugged me goodbye, Mordred hugged me goodbye, and then Angel came over. She hugged me and I felt a few tears land on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Angel." I whispered.

"I know. I'll just miss you so much." Angel replied. She let go, wiped her eyes, and went over towards Merlin.

"Goodbye, Hunith." Arthur said, bowing.

"Goodbye, Arthur. You'll all come and visit, right?" I inquired.

"Yes, we will." Merlin said.

"Angel, send me a letter when you reach eight months. I'll come and see you." I said.

"I will, Hunith. I promise." Angel replied. They all walked out, and I followed them. Merlin placed Mordred on the front of the horse, and then climbed up behind him. Arthur helped Angel mount her horse, and then climbed up on his own horse. Angel waved, and then they rode off. I waved at them until they were no longer in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur's POV:

I'm sure that Mordred and Angel would miss Ealdor, but it was good that they were coming to Camelot. I'd never admit it, but I was excited that Angel was coming to Camelot. She was attractive, that was for certain. But there was something about her, something that made me want to get to know her better, to actually be her friend. The only other person who made me feel like this was Merlin, not that I'd ever admit that to him. She certainly had an air of mystery that surrounded her, one that made her fascinating. Sometimes she got a look in her eyes, a look that spoke of fear and worry. It made me wonder what she was thinking, what was possibly wrong that made her look like that. No one should look like that, especially someone as young as her. Merlin was riding ahead of me, his eyes scanning the forest.

"So, Angel, what was your sister like?" I inquired.

"What? Who told you about Elizabeth?" Angel gasped, her voice full of pain.

"I asked Merlin about you." I replied.

"I should've known." Angel whispered.

"You really love her, don't you?" I asked.

"I do. But it's so hard. She left me. Older sisters are supposed to protect their younger sisters, and she abandoned me." Angel quietly said.

"She shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry she did." I agreed, looking over at her.

"Some day, I hope I'll see her again." Angel said.

"I'm sure you will, Angel. Merlin said you wouldn't talk about her to anyone." I answered, confusion furrowing my brow.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I trust you. You're nicer then most people I've met." Angel said, glancing over at me. She was biting her lower lip, a slight blush on her sun-tanned cheeks.

"You're really nice too, Angel." I flirted back. Angel's blush became more prominent, and she looked down at the ground. When she looked back up, she flashed me the most brilliant smile, her eyes shining with happiness. I was dazzled by her and blushed madly, which was a first. She laughed quietly, a beautiful sound. I could barely believe that I was falling so quickly for her, and it didn't even feel like when I was with other girls. We rode for a few hours, and then it started to grow dark.

"We should stop soon, shouldn't we?" Angel whispered.

"Yes, we should. Merlin, we're going to stop here." I said, glancing around.

"Alright, Arthur." Merlin said, starting to dismount. Angel had already dismounted and was standing next to Merlin's horse, holding Mordred. Merlin got off his horse and then held his arms out for Mordred. Angel handed him back to Merlin, then came over to me, a slightly troubled look on her face.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I inquired.

"Nothing is wrong, Sire." Angel whispered.

"Are you sure about that?" I said, knowing that she was not telling the truth.

"Well…Merlin's spending a lot of time with Mordred." Angel replied.

"Yes, he is. What's the problem?" I asked.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Angel answered, flashing me a smile.

"About Merlin or about Mordred?" I asked.

"Both. Mordred is the only real family I have left, and Merlin's been my friend ever since I was a little girl. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to them." Angel explained.

"They'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on them, I promise. Now stop worrying, stress isn't good for you." I replied.

"Thank you, Arthur." Angel said earnestly, smiling at me. I again felt the fluttering in my chest, and a slight blush, which was ridiculous. Prince Arthur of Camelot wasn't supposed to blush, but apparently I wasn't immune to blushing.

"It's not that big a deal." I replied.

"I think its going to storm." Angel answered, looking up at the sky. I looked too, and the sky was a deep black. As we looked, lightning flashed brightly. Mordred whimpered, and Angel quickly went and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shhh, it's alright Mordred, I won't ever let anything hurt you." Angel whispered, holding him close. Angel turned her back on me, and walked forwards in the woods. She kept walking, and I followed her. In front of us was a cabin that looked brand new, and a place to stable our horses.

"Did you know this was here?" I inquired.

"No, I didn't. I thought I saw a structure through the trees, but had no idea this was here." Angel replied, biting her lower lip.

"Merlin, come here!" I called. Merlin came, leading all three of our horses. I winced slightly, then went over and took my horse and Angel's from him.

"What is this doing here?" Merlin asked, looking straight at Angel.

"I thought I saw something through the trees and I walked forward, and this is what I saw." Angel answered, looking slightly guilty. I put the horses in the stable, and then went to the door of the cottage. I knocked, and when there was no answer, I pushed open the door. I saw a living room, and three doors leading into separate rooms. Angel followed me in, and then went into one of the rooms.

"Angel, wait." I said, following her.

"What is it, Sire?" Angel asked.

"There's a bed?" I said, shocked.

"Yes. Do you think the other rooms have beds in them, too?" Angel inquired.

"Maybe." I replied, looking at Mordred. Angel glanced down at him, and saw he was fast asleep. She went over to the bed, pulled the covers down, and gently laid Mordred down, and covered him up. Angel smiled at him, and then we walked out of the room. I opened the door to the other room, and saw the same thing. Angel had gone on to the third room, and opened the door. I assume she saw the same thing as we had seen in the first room. Angel went out to the front door, and told Merlin to come in. He came in warily, and then brightened when he saw that all was normal.

"Will we be staying here for the night, Arthur?" Merlin inquired.

"Yes, we will be." I answered.

"Angel, let's go gather wood. Arthur, you'll be fine watching Mordred, right?" Merlin said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I responded, and watched Angel and Merlin walk out.


	10. Chapter 10

Merlin's POV:

"You made that cabin appear, didn't you?" I inquired.

"Merlin, it's going to start raining soon, and we couldn't just sleep in the rain, especially with Mordred." Angel defended herself.

"I suppose that's true, Angel, but you need to stop endangering yourself. If Arthur knew, he might not want to act, but he might be forced to." I said.

"He's not going to find out about any of us. Not me, not Mordred, and not you." Angel stated confidently.

"Just, be careful, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you." I replied.

"I will be. Nothing bad is going to happen to us, I promise." Angel whispered.

"Nothing better happen to you, Angel, you or Mordred. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if something happened to you two." I replied.

"I think this is enough firewood." Angel said, looking down at the huge pile of sticks that we had gathered.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." I said. We walked into the cabin, and Angel and I put the wood down next to the fireplace.

"Back already?" Arthur inquired teasingly.

"It doesn't take that long to gather firewood, Arthur." Angel said back, laughing.

"I would've thought that for Merlin it does, but apparently you sped the process up." Arthur responded, a smile on his face. I could barely believe what I was seeing. Arthur Pendragon, flirting with Angel-and not like when he flirted with other girls, just because he wanted something from them.

"I'm going to go check on Mordred." I said, walking out of the room. Mordred was still sleeping, a smile on his face. I smiled at him, thinking about how glad I was that he was here, that I would have a chance to get to know him and be there for him. I lay down on the bed, marveling that everything I could have wished for, everything except Will dying-was coming true. Angel and Mordred coming to Camelot, Arthur getting on well with Angel-a little too well, perhaps. Angel seemed to like him just as much, though, and she had the astonishing ability to make him blush. In the midst of all the thinking I was doing, I fell asleep, worrying about Angel accidently revealing to Arthur that she does magic.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own the characters of Merlin, except for Angel, Elizabeth and Angel's unborn child. I own the idea for the story, but not the setting.

Arthur's POV:

I felt so happy around Angel, felt like she was the perfect person for me. I felt immediately guilty for kissing Angel, but she soon assuaged my fears. Soon after, we went into our separate rooms and fell asleep. I started to dream, a wonderful dream about Angel. Her stomach was noticeably rounded, but she glowed. Her face had a smile on it during the whole dream, and her hand was almost always on her rounded belly. She looked really happy, but also like the baby would be born any minute. She also looked exhausted, and like she would fall over any moment.

"Angel, come here." I said.

"Yes, Sire?" Angel inquired.

"Sit down. You look like you're going to fall over at any moment." I replied.

"Alright, Sire." Angel said, sitting down slowly. Suddenly, Angel gasped.

"Are you okay?" I inquired, instantly worried.

"She just kicked." Angel said. I lay a hand gently over hers, and felt the baby kick.

"What a beautiful feeling." I whispered. Angel looked up when she heard that, and smiled brightly.

"Angel! How are you?" Morgana said.

"Morgana!" Angel replied, trying to stand up. I took her elbow and helped her up.

"That is so embarrassing." Angel murmured.

"It's not your fault, really. Don't be embarrassed." I answered. Morgana came over and placed a hand on Angel's stomach, and then hugged her.

"When is the little one due, anyway?" Morgana inquired.

"Any day now." Angel replied.

"I'd like to be there, so make sure Merlin comes and gets me, alright? And Gwen too, she'd be livid if she missed the birth, no matter what time of day the baby comes." Morgana said.

"Alright, Morgana. You'll both be there." Angel answered, laughing.

"You sent Hunith a letter, right?" Morgana inquired.

"Yes, I did. She arrived yesterday." Angel replied.

"Good." Morgana said, then bid us goodbye.

"I'd like to go back to my room, Sire. Goodnight." Angel said, then went off to where Merlin was. Merlin came over to me.

"Angel is going back to her room, and I'm to accompany her. If you need me afterwards, I'll be glad to come back up, Sire." Merlin said.

"No, I won't need you, Merlin. Take care of Angel." I replied.

"Thank you, Sire." Merlin said, leaving with Angel. I left soon after that and went to my rooms to go to sleep. I quickly fell asleep, and all was peaceful and quiet for a while, until I started to dream. Angel was having her baby, and everyone was there, and I was in the background, a sort of unseen third party observer.

Morgana's POV:

Angel was giving birth, and Gwen, Hunith, Merlin and I were there. Gaius was off in the background, probably doing something medical. Angel was gasping, her hair covered in sweat, and pain etched in her face in lines.

"Merlin, it hurts so much." Angel cried, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Angel, it'll be okay. Everything's going to be alright." Merlin whispered, kneeling by her head. Angel pushed as each contraction hit, until the baby was almost completely born.

"Merlin, I don't think…I'll be surviving this one." Angel gasped.

"Angel, don't talk like that! You're going to be fine." Merlin said.

"I love you, Merlin, you've always been an amazing friend. Tell Mordred I love him and always will be with him. Tell Arthur…that I love him completely, and I always will." Angel whispered, gave one final push, and then collapsed, unconscious.

"Mother, she's not breathing." Merlin said, his voice deadened.

"Why wasn't she strong enough?" I sobbed, wondering how Angel couldn't have survived this. Merlin got up and left, walking out of the room.

"Where are you going, Merlin?" Gwen inquired.

"I can't stay here." Merlin whispered, not able to glance at Angel or the baby in Hunith's arms.

"Did Angel tell you what she wanted her named?" Hunith asked.

"Katie." Merlin said, and then left.

Merlin's POV:

I left, not being able to bear seeing Angel still like that, never to move again. Unless I went to the Isle of the Blessed and commanded the rain cascade from the heavens and into the Cup of Life and brought it back, then she'd live. But who would die in her place? I'd decide that, I suppose, but the decision would be almost impossible. I was walking towards Arthur's room, to tell him what happened. I quietly opened the door and walked over to his bed.

"Arthur. Arthur." I whispered.

"What is it?" Arthur groggily asked.

"Arthur, it's me, Merlin." I murmured.

"What happened? Did Angel have the baby?" Arthur inquired.

"She did. A beautiful girl named Katie. But I think Angel's dead. When I left she was so still-I couldn't bear to see if she really was right then. Arthur, you'll take care of Mordred and Katie for me, won't you?" I asked.

"What are you planning, Merlin?" Arthur inquired, fully awake now.

"Nothing, Arthur. Just take care of them, alright?" I whispered, and walked out of his room. I headed for the stables, taking one of the fastest horses I could find. I rode until I reached the rowboat that would take me to the Isle of the Blessed, where I made the rain fall and decided that Arthur's father would die to save Angel. I rode back to Camelot and gave Angel the special water, and she was fine.

Arthur's POV:

I woke up from my dream, gasping in fear. Was Angel really going to die or was it just my overactive imagination? What could the dream possibly mean? I got up and went to the main room, and noticed that it was morning. I went to wake up Merlin, and we went to collect breakfast.

A/N: I know that the ending is probably really confusing, where the Point of View keeps switching, but its because Arthur wouldn't be there when the baby is born and he certainly wouldn't be able to go to the Isle of the Blessed with Merlin. Thank you to enigma-kar for all the wonderful reviews she's done.


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin's POV:

Arthur looked particularly distressed when he woke me up this morning, which had me worried. We went out and went hunting, to find some food for breakfast. Arthur caught a couple of rabbits and then we went back to the cabin. Angel and Mordred were still sleeping, Angel sleeping with a hand resting on her stomach and a smile on her face. I smiled at the sight, and then went to help Arthur build a fire to cook the food.

"Arthur, why don't you check on Angel and see if she's awake?" I inquired. Arthur walked away, and right when his back was turned, I mumbled a few words to get the fire going. I had chastised Angel for doing the exact same thing yesterday, but I could handle Arthur's anger. Angel had always been much more sensitive then me, the slightest thing made her cry. Especially if Elizabeth said it, it would hurt her. She tried to be strong and ignore her, but the tears always came, sooner or later. When they did, I'd be there, holding her, telling her that it was a lie and she was beautiful and smart. As much as she misses her sister for abandoning her, she is also a bit relieved that she doesn't have to listen to her cruel words.

"She's still asleep. Hey, good job getting the fire going." Arthur said.

"Oh, thanks. We should probably let her sleep-she needs it." I answered. Arthur skinned the rabbits and set to cooking them. A little while later, Angel appeared in the doorway of her room, her eyes sleepy.

"Is Mordred still asleep?" Angel inquired.

"Yes, he is." I answered. Angel vanished into his room, and a minute later I felt the rush of magic. I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly who was using. Angel came out of Mordred's room a moment later, carrying him. I held my arms out to Mordred, and she gave him to me. She then wandered over to the other side of the cabin, away from the fireplace, and opened a door.

"Where did that come from?" Arthur inquired.

"I don't know. You didn't see it last night?" Angel asked.

"Not that I remember." Arthur replied.

"It's got a table, chairs, and dishes in it." Angel said.

"We'll eat in there, then." Arthur grinned. He picked up the rabbits, took the meat off the bones and placed it in bowls. Mordred woke up when he smelled breakfast, and he sat next to me at the table. Angel sat next to Arthur, and I was amazed to see her rest her head against his shoulder. I was even more amazed when Arthur put his arm around her and held her close. I was wondering what exactly I had missed. We all started to eat, and everything was going all right. When Angel finished her meal, she got up and left the room, going into the main room. After a moment, I heard her run out of the cabin. Arthur heard this too, and looked up at me in concern.

"You should go after her, Sire." I whispered. Arthur got up and left, leaving me with Mordred. Mordred was still eating, so I waited until he was done to take him back to the main room.

"Daddy? When are we going to be in Camelot?" Mordred asked.

"In a few hours, Mordred. Do you want to ride on my horse again?" I inquired.

"Yes, Daddy!" Mordred said, his face lighting up. I hugged him, and then went outside to take care of the horses.


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur's POV:

I was worried as I followed Angel out of the cabin, but realized that she probably had morning sickness, which Hunith had told us about. I found her a little ways behind the cabin, her breath coming in gasps and tears streaming down her face. I took her in my arms, just holding her close. She buried her face in my chest, sobbing.

"What's wrong, Angel?" I whispered.

"I'm so scared, Arthur. I don't know if I can do this." Angel softly said.

"Angel, you are brave and strong. You can do this. Merlin, Mordred and I will help you through this. When we get to Camelot you'll be able to meet Morgana and Gwen. They'll help you, especially once they hear a baby is involved." I replied.

"Arthur…if you thought I could do magic, how would you react?" Angel inquired.

"You couldn't possibly be evil, so I'd be fine with it. Can you?" I asked. Angel gave a quick nod of her head, sorrow written all over her face.

"I'm sorry I kept it from you, Sire. I was so scared, though. I couldn't leave Mordred without a Mother." Angel whispered.

"Can Merlin and Mordred do magic too?" I inquired.

"Mordred can. I can't tell you if Merlin can, that's for him to tell you. I want you to know that Mordred and I didn't choose to be this way-this is how we were born." Angel said.

"It's fine. When I'm King, things will be different. There will be no ban on magic in the kingdom. As for now, just don't do magic at the castle and make sure Mordred doesn't, alright?" I replied.

"Thank you, Arthur. I'll make sure Mordred doesn't do magic." Angel said.

"Are you ready to head back?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am." Angel replied. I reached out and took her hand, and we walked back into the cabin, our hands entwined. Merlin looked up as we entered the building, looking first at Angel's untroubled face and then at our hands. Angel blushed slightly, and smiled at Merlin, her face apologetic at the same time. I briefly wondered if Merlin was in love with Angel, but then dismissed the thought. Angel vanished into her room again and came out carrying her bag. We left the building, and got our horses from the stable. Merlin mounted his horse and then Angel handed Mordred up to him before gracefully mounting her own horse. I followed on mine, walking him right next to Angel.

"It was you who made the cabin, wasn't it?" I inquired. Angel blushed a bright red, then smiled over at me.

"Yeah, it was." Angel replied.

"Are you going to leave it there?" I asked.

"Do you think I should?" Angel said.

"Well…no, not really." I answered. Angel looked at me, then her eyes flashed gold. I looked behind us, and the cabin was completely gone, there wasn't even a hint that it had been there to begin with.

"Cleaning up after us." Angel joked.

"That was pretty amazing." I said, in complete awe.

"Thanks." Angel said, blushing.

"Do you think that your baby is going to be a boy or a girl?" I inquired.

"I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a daughter." Angel replied.

"I haven't been around children much. They are sweet, but I don't have much time, especially now. My father spends so much time worrying about sorcery that its very time consuming for me." I explained.

"You're different from Uther. When your king, everything will most likely be different." Angel murmured.

"Yeah, it will be. Magic won't be banned." I said.

"Mordred and I won't have to hide." Angel smiled.

"No, you won't." I replied.

"You're going to be a great king, Arthur." Angel said.

"Do you really think so? I worry about it sometimes." I responded.

"Yes, you are going to be. There is nothing to be worried about." Angel replied. After she said that, we heard a growl from up ahead of us. Angel stopped her horse and ran ahead, presumably to get Mordred.

"Angel, wait!" I called, getting off my horse and quickly putting our horses reins over a tree branch. I ran after Angel, and stopped in horror as I saw a gigantic bear charging towards Angel and Mordred. Angel was kneeling in front of Mordred, her arms wrapped around him protectively. Merlin suddenly dashed in front of Angel, his sword drawn. Merlin stabbed the bear and killed it, but before the bear died, he slashed his long claws across Merlin's chest, leaving three cuts in his tunic. He fell down, blood flowing out of him.

"Merlin!" Angel screamed.

"Mordred, come here." I whispered. Mordred came over to me, and I distracted him from the fact that his father was laying on the ground, bleeding excessively. Angel was kneeling next to him, taking his tunic off. Her hands quickly became soaked in his blood, and she started to cry profusely.

Angel's POV:

I had to save Merlin, no matter what the cost. He was still alive, that much was obvious in the rise and fall of his chest. He was bleeding a lot, and it reminded me so much of Will's death. I concentrated on the magic inside of me, and willed it to save Merlin, to heal him. In front of me, Merlin's wounds knitted themselves back together, and blood stopped staining his skin. Merlin opened his eyes, looking slightly pale, and looked at me quizzically.

"What did you do, Angel?" Merlin inquired.

"I healed you." I replied.

"In front of Arthur?" Merlin said, horrified.

"He already knows." I answered.

"You _told _him?" Merlin gasped, sounding angry.

"Merlin, he's fine with it." I said, feeling lightheaded. The world faded into darkness, and I was taken into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin's POV:

I couldn't believe Angel did something like telling Arthur she knew magic and healing me. She looked a little off after she did that, a little pale, and then she collapsed. Arthur and Mordred came over and Arthur knelt down beside her.

"Mordred, can you do what your Mother did yesterday, with the cabin?" Arthur asked after a minute. Mordred nodded, and then closed his eyes. After a minute, a cabin appeared in the trees ahead of us. It was exactly like the cabin Angel had made yesterday, and wonderful. Arthur gently picked Angel up and went into the cabin, followed by Mordred. A moment later, he came back for me and helped me up. I stumbled a little, and then was able to walk properly. We went into the cabin, and Arthur sat me down in a chair. He then went out and got our horses, I guess. I made a bucket of water and cloth appear, and started to wipe the blood off my chest. There was a lot of it, and underneath, three scars. Arthur came back soon, and looked pained when he saw the scars.

"Are you alright, Merlin?" Arthur inquired.

"Yeah, thanks to Angel, I suppose I am. Just extremely tired." I answered.

"You knew that she and Mordred know how to do magic, don't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, I did. I guess Mordred inherited it from us." I confessed.

"From _us_? What do you mean _us_?" Arthur inquired.

"Oh, no." I mumbled, immediately knowing that I had given myself away.

"You know magic, don't you?" Arthur said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Arthur. I was worried that you would be angry with me." I replied.

"_Mer_lin, I'd never be angry about that. I wish you had told me earlier, but still, I'm okay with it. Did you use magic to catch that rat? And with the Questing Beast-to kill him with the sword?" Arthur inquired.

"Yeah, that's how I killed the rat. Yes, with the Questing Beast too-and hundreds of other times." I said, laughing.

"I figured that you couldn't have killed that rat by yourself." Arthur replied, laughing.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Arthur." I laughed.

"Anytime, Merlin." Arthur joked. He was standing in front of me, his expression one of laughter. Then he was suddenly serious, the look on his face one of concentration. He was looking at me, a contemplative look on his face. Arthur leaned forward, closing his eyes slightly. Arthur gently pressed his lips against mine, which I found a bit awkward. Arthur leaned back, looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, Merlin-I didn't mean to do that." Arthur said, not looking me in the eye.

"No, its okay, Arthur. You're in love with Angel, aren't you?" I inquired.

"Yes, I am. She makes me so happy." Arthur nodded.

"I'm glad that she's found someone that's a really nice person and who I know will always take care of her." I said.

"As long as I'm alive, she will never be harmed. I swear." Arthur promised.

"I know you won't let her be harmed. I can see that you really care about her. It's not like when you've been with other girls, especially not like that with Sophie." I replied.

"You have a point there, Merlin." Arthur murmured.

"You should go check on her and Mordred." I said.

"I'll get right on that." Arthur said, walking over to the bedroom that Angel and Mordred were in. Arthur and Angel came out of her bedroom soon after, Angel looking pale and withdrawn.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" I inquired, getting up from my chair and stumbling a bit.

"I feel fine, Merlin. Sit back down." Angel scolded me. She looked awful, her skin pale and clammy looking. Arthur walked next to her over to the table, where she sat in a chair across from me and rested her head on the table.

"Angel, I don't want you to do anything like that for me, ever again, okay?" I said seriously.

"Merlin, you're my family-I'd do anything for you." Angel stubbornly said.

"I know I'm your family, but your part of my family too, and if anything happened to you or your baby, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." I replied.

"Merlin, it wouldn't be your fault. It'd be all me." Angel said.

"Just, take care of yourself. I wouldn't be able to survive if you died. Mordred needs his Mother, and so does your baby." I answered.

"I know that. Don't you think I know that? Don't lecture me, Emrys Merlin! I know _exactly_ what I'm doing, Emrys. I'm strong, stronger then even you know." Angel harshly said.

"What happened to you?" I whispered.

"What do you mean, what happened to me?" Angel muttered.

"You used to be so happy, so carefree. You used to always have a smile on your face. Now, you never smile around me. You're so different." I replied.

"You want to know what happened? Well, apparently my father never died. He came back to Ealdor and slept in your room for a while. Everything was alright for a while, and then-he started to yell at me. Told me that I was worthless, stupid, and ugly. I could deal with that, I was able to ignore it. Then he started to hit me. I covered up the bruises and hid them from Mordred and Hunith. Will was already gone-I'm glad that he was gone so he didn't have to see what my father was doing. Eventually Hunith discovered what was going on and the villagers chased him out of Ealdor." Angel stated.

"I'm so sorry, Angel. I shouldn't have pushed you into telling me." I whispered.

"It's fine. I'm sorry you had to hear that, Arthur." Angel blushed.

"Angel, it's alright." Arthur said, putting an arm around her and holding her close.


	15. Chapter 15

Arthur's POV:

Merlin _just _couldn't leave Angel alone for one moment, couldn't stop pressuring her with questions about why she wasn't the way he remembered her to be. She finally told him, and he instantly looked ashamed of himself. I looked at him, a slight grimace on my face. I wondered how he could do that to her, how he could hurt her. It was pretty obvious he had-she may have looked irritated, but her eyes looked pained.

"_Mer_lin, you are a bloody idiot." I said.

"Arthur, Merlin isn't a bloody idiot-he's just a prat." Angel said, laughing.

"Usually Merlin calls me a prat." I replied, and laughed at the look on Merlin's face at being called a prat.

"Angel, that is so not fair!" Merlin pouted.

"Okay…well, Arthur, do you want to go gather firewood with me?" Angel said, a smile on her face.

"Okay, Angel." I replied.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't, you two." Merlin said, laughing at us.

"_Mer_lin!" I said, shocked by his blatant innuendo.

"Let's go, Arthur. Merlin, Mordred is sleeping in the bedroom." Angel said, taking my hand in hers and laughing as she pulled me out of the cabin. We walked into the forest for a while, before Angel stopped.

"You really think that Mordred and I going to Camelot is a good idea?" Angel inquired.

"Yes, I do. Mordred _needs_ his father, Angel. And…I want to spend more time with you." I answered.

"I want to spend more time with you, Arthur. I hope Mordred grows into half the man you are." Angel whispered.

"He'll be a good man. With you around, he'll grow into a fine person." I say.

"Thank you, Arthur." Angel whispered, wrapping her arms around me and pressing her lips against mine. We spent a few moments kissing; the feeling of her lips against mine was like heaven.

"Angel, even though we've only known each other for three days-I feel like I've known you forever. I really love you, Angel." I said, and then put my hand over my mouth after I realized what I had said.

"Arthur, I-" Angel started to say, but I stopped her.

"No, Angel, it's alright. I didn't mean to say I love you. I certainly like you a lot." I stumbled.

"Alright, Arthur. I'm going to go back to see Mordred now." Angel whispered, sadness in her eyes. As she walked by, I swore that I saw a tear run down her face. I cursed my stupidity, knowing that I had royally messed up.


	16. Chapter 16

Angel POV:

I heard Arthur say that he loved me; I know I did. When he told me that he didn't mean to say it, I felt my heart break in two. I was about to say that back, but he never gave me the chance. I went back into the cabin, walked past Merlin without saying a word, and shut myself in the bedroom that Mordred wasn't in, the one to the right of his room. I lay there, sobbing, not noticing the passing of time. I heard a knock at my door and shouted for whomever it was to go away. He ignored me, however, and opened the door anyway.

"Angel?" I heard Merlin's voice.

"What, Merlin?" I inquired.

"Angel, Arthur does love you. I've never seen him act with anyone the way he acts around you. He was just nervous-he thought that you'd be upset with him. He feels really awful about what he did to you." Merlin whispered.

"I started to say it back, Merlin. Because even though I've only known him for three days, I still love him." I murmured.

"You love him? Angel, how can you love him?" Merlin inquired.

"I don't know. I'm just so happy when I'm around him. He doesn't judge me and he makes me laugh." I replied.

"Angel, he's a prince. Not just a prince, but also the crown prince of Camelot. His father would kill _all_ of us if he discovered what we were." Merlin said.

"Merlin, Uther isn't going to find out, ever. Arthur will keep us safe." I replied, getting up and walking out.

"Arthur, how are you?" I asked after leaving Merlin alone in the room I had been in.

"I'm fine. How are you, Angel?" Arthur inquired, looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for bringing me in here earlier. Merlin got really upset that I had used magic to heal him and especially upset that I did it in front of you." I replied.

"He's just a worrier, that's all." Arthur answers, looking a bit worried himself.

"What are you worried about, Arthur?" I ask.

"Nothing, Angel, nothing at all." Arthur says, smiling slightly. I sat down next to Arthur, and he wrapped his arm around me. I leaned my head against his chest, feeling so happy.

"Arthur, I-never mind." I whisper.

"What is it, Angel?" Arthur inquired.

"It's nothing, Arthur." I reply. I close my eyes, upset with myself that I couldn't even tell him I love him.

"Angel, I love you." Arthur suddenly said.

"Arthur." I gasped, shocked.

"You don't have to say it back-I probably shouldn't have said that." Arthur said.

"Arthur, I love you too." I whispered, pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back and I could feel the smile on his lips, and I felt like I truly belonged.


	17. Chapter 17

Arthur's POV:

I could feel my heart pounding erratically with nervousness after I told Angel I loved her. I kept wondering if I'd made a mistake, if now she would turn and run. I felt complete ecstasy when Angel told me she loved me too and kissed me. We stayed there for a while, until Merlin came out and told us that we should probably go to sleep because we had to leave early tomorrow, then vanished into the room Mordred was sleeping in. I wrapped my arms around Angel, held her close to me and then kissed her on the lips. She smiled at me, her smile one of complete happiness, and then wandered towards her room. I walked into mine, lying down on the bed and drifting into a contented sleep. I started to dream, and of course Angel was in it. We were in the Great Hall of Camelot, I was standing under a canopy of some kind, and Angel was walking towards me, a beautiful white dress hugging her body. She looked so beautiful, so happy. I was shaken out of my blissful dream by Angel's screams. I grabbed my sword and ran towards her room.

"Angel?" I called, pushing her door open.

"Arthur, Arthur, please! Don't let him hurt me and my baby." Angel sobbed, obviously still asleep.

"Shhh, Angel, it's fine. No one will ever hurt you or your baby." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. My sword was leaning against the wall, close, just in case. Angel leaned into my embrace, her head resting against my chest. I drifted into sleep again, a peaceful and dreamless sleep. When I awoke in the morning, I just lay there and watched Angel sleep, a smile on her face. Soon afterwards, Angel woke up, and looked at me, surprised.

"What happened?" Angel inquired, obviously confused.

"You had a nightmare, and you were screaming and crying, so I stayed here. I hope you're okay with that." I replied.

"It's fine. Thank you, Arthur." Angel whispered. We exited her room, and saw Merlin sitting at the table. I quietly groaned, knowing that we would never get Merlin to shut up about this.

"Angel, are you alright? I heard you last night, crying." Merlin inquired.

"I'm fine, Merlin. I just had a nightmare." Angel says, dismissing his question.

"Good. Mordred is still sleeping. I'll go get him." Merlin said, leaving the room.

"You're torturing poor Merlin, you know." I stated.

"How so?" Angel inquired.

"He's obviously very worried about you, even though he tries really hard to hide it." I answered.

"I've been telling him my whole life to stop worrying." Angel wearily said.

"Maybe there's a good reason he's worrying." I whispered.

"Like what?" Angel asked.

"You care more about other then yourself, especially Merlin and Mordred. You worry about something bad happening to them, but what would happen to them if something bad happened to you? They wouldn't just be able to get back up and carry on. They'd be hurting. That's why Merlin worries about you." I replied.

"Thank you, Arthur. I'm going to go saddle the horses, now. We have to leave soon." Angel whispered.

"Okay, Little Angel." I replied, tracing my fingers over her cheek, and then brushing my lips against hers. Angel smiled at me, whispered that she loved me, and then vanished into her room. I sat there for a long time, contemplating how she made me feel. Merlin appeared out of Mordred's room, carrying the sleeping boy.

"This boy sleeps as soundly as his mother." Merlin said, laughing slightly.

"Well. That's something he seems to have inherited, then." I mumbled.

"Where is Angel, anyway?" Merlin inquired.

"Out saddling the horses." I replied.

"I'll go see if she knows how to wake him." Merlin said, walking out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Merlin's POV:

It might have been just me, but it seemed that Angel hadn't so much as looked at Mordred since we have left for Camelot. I'm sure it was my imagination. Angel _loved _Mordred more then anything, more then her own life.

"Angel, hi." I called out to her.

"Hi, Merlin and there's Mordred. He's still asleep?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, he is. He sleeps as soundly as you do." I replied.

"Can I hold my son?" Angel inquired. I nodded, giving Mordred to Angel.

"Mordred, sweetheart, you need to wake up." Angel whispered. I watched, wondering if it would actually work. Mordred opened his eyes, rubbing them blearily.

"Mommy!" Mordred exclaimed happily.

"Mordred. Are you hungry?" Angel asked. Mordred nodded his head, and we all went back to the cabin. Angel smiled brightly at Arthur, and then sat down with Mordred on her lap.

"I'll go get us some breakfast." I said, walking towards the door.

"I'll come with you." Arthur replied, following me. We left Angel and Mordred in the main room of the cabin, waiting for us to come back with breakfast. Arthur and I hunted, well, Arthur hunted and I watched. He successfully caught a few rabbits, and we prepared them when we got back to the cabin. Everything was the same when we entered the cabin; Angel and Mordred were sitting at the table, Angel holding Mordred, talking to him softly.

"Hello, Angel." Arthur said.

"Hi, Arthur, Merlin." Angel replied. Angel smiled at us, looking positively exhausted.

"Mordred." I said to him, kneeling in front of my son.

"Yes, Daddy?" Mordred inquired.

"Are you ready to see Camelot for the first time?" I asked, smiling at him. Mordred's pale face broke into a very happy smile, and he nodded. We ate breakfast, and Angel was able to keep it down, but only for about twenty minutes. Soon afterwards, we left the cabin, and Angel made it disappear, exactly like yesterday. We rode our horses at a quick pace, Arthur and I eager to be home. After a few uneventful hours, we arrived back in Camelot. Arthur was smiling widely, and I'm pretty sure I was too. Angel looked uncertain and nervous, and Mordred looked happy. We dismounted, Angel taking Mordred from me, and I led our horses back to the stable. Arthur ordered a stable boy to put our horses away. Mordred and I went to Gaius's room, while Merlin and Arthur went to find dinner.


	19. Chapter 19

Angel's POV:

"Angel, back so soon! Who might this young man be?" Gaius inquired, smiling.

"Gaius, this is my son, Mordred." I said, smiling proudly.

"Hello, Mordred." Gaius said.

"Hi, Gaius." Mordred replied, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Angel, you and Mordred will be sleeping in Merlin's room, if you don't mind." Gaius stated, pointing towards a room over his shoulder.

"That'll be fine, Gaius. Thank you." I reply, happy that he was willing to take on two more people.

"Merlin's room might be a bit messy." Gaius called after me.

"I know, Gaius. I lived in the same house with him for my entire life." I replied, laughing. Gaius nodded at this, and Mordred and I continued upstairs. The room that Merlin slept in was not that small, with only one window. Merlin's clothing was all over the floor, as usual. I rolled my eyes at this mess, set Mordred down, and started to pick things up. Normally, I'd have used magic, but I wanted to set a good example for Mordred. Shoving Merlin's clothes in the closet, I thought about how we would get two other beds into this place.

"Mordred, remember how I told you not to use magic?" I inquired.

"Yes, Mommy." Mordred said, looking solemn.

"Well, I'm going to use magic, but just this once. Just to make things easier for Merlin and Gaius. Just, don't tell your Dad, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, Mommy." Mordred replied. He was sitting on Merlin's bed, and looked very small and innocent sitting there. I wondered, once again, if bringing Mordred to Camelot was a good idea. Then I closed my eyes, felt the magic flow through my body, and when I opened my eyes again, there were two more beds, one in the corner under the window, and one next to Merlin's.

"Mordred, this is your bed." I said, pointing to the one next to Merlin's. Mordred eagerly climbed onto his bed, and was fast asleep in moments. I smiled at the way it was so easy for him to fall asleep due to his youth, and walked back into Gauis's room.

"Did Mordred fall asleep?" Gaius inquired.

"Yes, he did. Have you seen Merlin lately?" I asked.

"He's most likely with Arthur. You should check his rooms." Gaius answered.

"If Mordred wakes up, just give him some food, if it's not too much trouble?" I asked.

"I will. It's going to be nice having a young child around." Gaius replied, smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Gaius." I said, leaving the room. I wandered around the castle, until I ran into a young woman.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello, I'm Angel. Who are you?" I inquired.

"I'm Gwen, Lady Morgana's maid." She answered.

"Gwen. Well, you might know where Merlin or Arthur is, correct?" I asked.

"Yes, I can show you Arthur's rooms, and you can see if they're there. How do you know Arthur and Merlin, anyway?" Gwen inquired.

"Merlin and I grew up together; and he's the father of my son, Mordred." I replied.

"I didn't know Merlin had a son." Gwen said, looking shocked.

"Um, yeah, he does." I nervously replied.

"How old is your son?" Gwen inquired.

"He's five." I answered. We were walking through the castle, Gwen leading the way, until she stopped at a door.  

"This is Arthur's chambers. I'll see you later." Gwen said.

"Thank you, Gwen." I said, and listened to her retreating footsteps for a moment, bracing myself to knock on the door. I did, and heard a voice call out come in. I pushed the door open slowly, and the first thing I saw was Arthur.

"Angel, hello. You're all settled in, then?" Arthur inquired.

"Yes, I am. Mordred fell asleep." I answered.

"You're looking for Merlin, aren't you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I am." I replied.

"I sent him to get some food. He should be back soon." Arthur said.

"Alright. Do enjoy having Merlin as your servant?" I questioned.

"He does things wrong, sometimes-when he first came, he didn't even know how to put my armor on!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Someone who didn't know how to put armor on? That's unacceptable!" I replied, laughing.

"Who are you making fun of, me or him?" Arthur asked.

"A little of both." I admitted.

"You're very lucky I love you, Angel. If Merlin said something like that, he'd be in the stocks." Arthur said, laughing.

"Me? In the stocks? I'm shocked, Arthur. Where are your diplomatic skills?" I replied, enjoying the time we were spending together.

"I have wonderful diplomatic skills, I'll have you know." Arthur answered, walking towards me. Arthur wrapped his arms around me and pulled me gently towards him. He pressed his lips against mine, and we spent a few minutes kissing, until we started to get dizzy from lack of oxygen.

"You do have excellent diplomatic skills, Arthur." I gasped.

"I told you so." Arthur replied, grinning. Then the door opened, and Merlin walked in.

"Hello, Merlin." I said.

"Merlin, what have I told you about knocking?" Arthur questioned.

"That I need to learn how to do it?" Merlin cheekily asked.

"Yes, exactly." Arthur said.

"So, Angel, why exactly did you come to find Merlin?" Arthur inquired.

"To tell him that Gaius is making dinner." I replied.


	20. Chapter 20

Merlin's POV:

I didn't believe that all Angel wanted to tell me was that Gaius was making dinner, but she seemed unwilling to say it in front of Arthur, so I didn't push it. Truth be told, it made me a bit jealous to see Angel with Arthur's arms around her.

"Sire, if you wouldn't mind…may I go and be with Mordred?" I asked.

"Yes, Merlin, you may." Arthur replies, and I depart. I hurry to Gaius's room, eager to see my son.

"Hello, Merlin! Mordred is asleep. You, Mordred and Angel will be sharing a room." Gaius said, and I immediately knew what Angel wanted to tell me, but was afraid to say it in afraid of Arthur. I went up to my bedroom; saw Mordred sleeping a bed next to mine, and another bed in the corner next to the window. I wondered briefly how Angel had gotten them up here, and then figured that she probably used magic. I rolled my eyes at this, and then lie down on my bed and fell fast asleep, forgetting completely about dinner.

Angel's POV:

Arthur's fingers burned lightly over my skin, tracing invisible patterns along my shoulders. I closed my eyes, loving the feeling that I had whenever Arthur was around. It was like nothing could go wrong, that I was untouchable because he was with me.

"Angel, there's to be a feast tomorrow. Will you do me the honor of attending with me?" Arthur whispered.

"I'd love to go with you, Arthur." I replied, and he pressed his lips against mine. We kissed for a moments, until we heard a knock on the door, and then it opened.

"Arthur, where have you been?" Said a man, and then froze as he saw Arthur with his arms around me.

"I went to go visit an old friend. I'm sorry, Father." Arthur replied. I froze in shock, realizing that this was King Uther. I bit my lip, praying that he wouldn't ask why Arthur was holding me the way he was.

"Who is this girl?" Uther asked sternly.

"This is Angel." Arthur replied, tightening his grip on me.

"Where is she from?" Uther inquired.

"From over the mountains, from a foreign kingdom very far away." Arthur replied.

"Do you intend to marry her?" Uther asked.

"I suppose I do." Arthur answered, and I gasp slightly. Arthur wanted to marry me? I was just a normal girl, not royalty or anything!

"Well, Goodnight, Arthur." Uther said, and left the room.

"You intend to marry me?" I inquire.

"I love you, Angel. Will you marry me?" Arthur asked, getting down on one knee. I felt so happy, and felt a tear run down my cheek.

"I will." I said. Arthur stood up, slid a ring on my finger, one that had pearls on it, and wrapped me in his arms, kissing me ardently. I felt so tired, even though it's not that late. I feel my eyes flutter, and yawn slightly.

"You're tired." Arthur stated, laughing.

"I guess so." I answered, quietly laughing. Arthur picked me up, bridal style, and carried me over to the bed. He lay me down, and then down next to me. I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me close to him, and I sunk into the world of dreams. Merlin and I were in the forest, and my stomach was flat and empty, without child.

"Why are you marrying him, Angel?" Merlin asked, looking sad.

"I love him, Merlin. Isn't that enough?" I reply.

"Yes, I suppose it is. Just, be careful, Angel." Merlin said.

"I will be, Merlin, I promise." I said. After I promised that I'd be careful, I saw a glimpse of movement in the bushes. It was a man with a crossbow, and it was pointing straight at Merlin.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, staring at me. I closed my eyes briefly, and then hugged Merlin tightly, so my back was to where the assassin was. I had to protect him, no matter what the cost, and I was glad that my little girl, my little Kate, had already been born.

"I love you, Merlin. I'm so sorry. Tell Arthur and Mordred I love them, and don't let Kate not know me." I whispered, as I felt the arrow pierce my back. I could feel my blood leaking out of my body, and started to fall down.

"Angel, please, don't die, Angel." Merlin cried.

"I died to save you, Merlin. I fulfilled my destiny." I responded.

"You're destiny was to help me help Arthur unite Albion, Angel." Merlin said, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't be sad for me, Merlin. I'll be fine. I'll see you, Arthur, Mordred and Kate in Avalon. I love you all." I whispered, and closed my eyes on the world forever.

I woke up, gasping for air and shaking in fear.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Arthur asked frantically.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. It was just a nightmare." I responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Arthur inquired, lighting a candle.

"Merlin and I were in the forest, and it was after my baby was born, and there was some one there, and they tried to kill Merlin, but I protected him and died in his place." I whispered. Arthur sucked in a breath, and I could see worry on his face, which only made me sad. I didn't want Arthur to worry, not at all.

"I'm sorry you had that dream, Angel." Arthur quietly said.

"It was just a dream, Arthur." I replied, trying to ease his fear.

"If it was just a dream, why can I so clearly see you doing that?" Arthur asked.

"Because you know me too well?" I joked.

"Yeah, I do know you too well. But that's a good thing. I would hate not to know you, Angel." Arthur said.

"I'd hate to not know you too, Arthur. Not that it would really matter." I whispered, immediately hoping that he hadn't heard the last part of what I said.

"What do you mean it wouldn't matter?" Arthur asked.

"Well, if you didn't know me, then you couldn't miss not knowing me, right?" I replied.

"That could possibly be true. But wouldn't it be the same for you, if you didn't know me?" Arthur said.

"Maybe. Maybe I would've known who you were anyway, because Merlin might have come to see Hunith."

"That might have happened. But I most likely come with him." Arthur pointed out.

"Maybe. But you might have just overlooked me, because you wouldn't know anything about me or Mordred and Merlin." I responded.


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur's POV:

"Determined to prove that I'd have nothing to do with you, aren't you, Angel?" I joked.

"I prefer realistic." Angel responded, smiling.

"Whatever you say, Angel." I answered, and kissed her, before wrapping my arms around her and falling asleep again. I had a dream, of course, but it was different. Angel wasn't in my life, and even though I didn't miss her, I felt like I was missing something, so badly that it made my heart hurt. I went on doing my princely duties, but everything was empty and hollow, even though Merlin was there to be my friend and keep me entertained. When I woke up, I had trouble remembering that I did know Angel, that she was the love of my life. There was a knock on my door, and I stumbled sleepily over to the door to answer it.

"Yes, Morgana?" I inquired after I saw who it was.

"Your father wants to see you in the great hall now." Morgana said, looking unusually grave.

"Thank you, Morgana." I replied. Morgana left and I went over to where Angel was sleeping, and gently kissed her on the forehead, careful not to wake her. I left my room, quietly shutting the door after myself, and walked to the great hall.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" I inquired.

"Yes. I'm happy you've met someone you love, but nonetheless, I _shall _investigate her past and see if she is really a princess." Uther responded.

"Alright, Father." I responded, panic flooding through my system.

"You are dismissed, Arthur." Father said, and I strode out of the room, trying to hold in the anger and fear that I felt.

Merlin's POV:

When Mordred and I awoke the next morning, Angel wasn't in her bed, and it looked like no one had slept it in at all. This worried me, because where could she be? I woke Mordred, gave him breakfast, and set off towards Arthur's chambers. My reasoning was that Arthur loved Angel, so maybe he would know where she was. Arthur and Angel. If those two ever were married and had children, then I pray they don't give them a name starting with A. That would be a bit much, honestly. I walked straight into Arthur's room, as usual failing to knock. I glanced around, and failed to notice Arthur. Wondering if he was maybe still asleep, I walked over to his bed. As I reached it, I saw Angel lying there, fast asleep. I smiled at her, she was beautiful, but even more so when she was sleeping, she looked so innocent, with no worries or fear. While I was standing there, she started to toss and turn, and whimpering in her sleep. As I moved to wake her from her nightmare, she sat up fully.

"Arthur, no!" Angel screamed out.

"Angel, it's alright." I whispered, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Merlin, what are you doing here?" Angel inquired, looking puzzled.

"I _am_ Arthur's servant, Angel." I replied, laughing.

"Oh, yeah. How's Mordred?" Angel asked.

"He's fine. Gaius is feeding him." I said.

"How are _you_, Merlin?" Angel inquired.

"I'm good, Angel. Why are you here, instead of asleep where your bed is?" I asked.

"I was too tired to go back to our room, sorry." Angel sheepishly said.

"Alright, Angel. Go be with Mordred-I have to make Arthur's bed." I said, and watched Angel walk out of the room before closing my eyes and making Arthur's bed with magic-something Angel would be angry with me for doing.

Arthur's POV:

I was called to Father's royal presence in the Great Hall.

"She's not royalty at all, is she, Arthur?" Uther angrily asked.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired.

"That girl, Angel. She's not royalty at all." Uther replied, nearly spitting her name.

"I'm sorry, Father. I love her! She's my life, and I've never loved anyone as much as I love her." I said.

"I know you love her, but you _cannot_ marry her." Uther ordered.

"Why not? If you know I love her, why can't you understand enough to let me be with her?" I inquired.

"You are crown prince of Camelot, Arthur! You need to marry someone who can help our kingdom!" Uther yelled.

"I'm sorry, Father, but this time I am going to do what right for me." I responded.

"You will regret this, Arthur." Uther vowed.

"If you harm a hair on her head, or either of her children, then _you_ will regret that. For the rest of your life." I swore, and walked out of the room to find Angel.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Angel inquired when she saw me.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you, Angel. Uther found out that you're from Ealdor, and not royalty. But it'll be fine. I'll protect you. I promise." I replied.

"Uther found out?" Angel gasped in horror.

"It's going to be fine. Either Merlin or I will be with you at all times." I said.

"Okay, Arthur." Angel replied, putting her hand protectively over her stomach.

"You, Mordred, Merlin, and little no name here will be safe." I said, and kissed her stomach gently. Angel smiled at me, and put her hand on my hair, gently stroking it. I smiled at her, and she gently kissed me on the lips.


	22. Chapter 22

Angel's POV:

I couldn't believe that Uther had found out, and I knew what I had to do to protect everyone I cared about. It broke my heart, but I _needed_ to protect them, and I hoped they would understand.

_Merlin,_ I shakily wrote. _Tell Mordred I love him, and that I'm only doing this to protect him. Care for him, Merlin, he's my light, my only son._ A few stray tears dripped and soiled the paper I was writing, smudging the ink slightly. _I can't remain here and face the consequences of whatever Uther has planned. I can't let him hurt Arthur, or you, or Mordred. I love you, Merlin, I always have. You've been one of my best friends, always there, always protecting. You brought me to Camelot, which gave me a few months of the happiest times of my life. I thank you for that. Just remember, if you never see me again…we will meet in Avalon. Protect our child. I love you, Merlin Emrys._

_Angel_

For Mordred I wrote;

_Mordred, my son, my child, my light, you are the reason for everything. I am sorry that I left, and without a proper goodbye. Be angry with me if you wish, Mordred; but know that I did this only to protect you, to save you. Your brave father, your wonderful father, Merlin, he will always be there for you, to love you and care for you. Let him, Mordred, and take care of him. You two need each other, and there is nothing I regret less then bringing you to Camelot. Spend time with Arthur-he's grown very attached to you in the few short weeks we've been here. Remember to take care of yourself, and don't do magic until Merlin or Arthur say it's okay. I love you._

_Your Mother, for all eternity you shall have my love._

My letter to Arthur was the hardest to write, mostly because I could never forgive myself for the hurt I knew it would cause.

_Arthur, my prince, my love. I am so sorry that it is ending this way. Well, ending probably isn't the best way to say that, because this isn't the ending. I need to leave, Arthur. I can't forgive myself for hurting you, but I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Merlin, Mordred or my unborn child, now that Uther knows that I'm not royalty, that I'm just a girl from Ealdor. I don't want him to hurt you, or me and my child, or anyone else I care about. I'll be back, Arthur, I'll try as hard as I can to come back. If I don't make it back, I swear, I'll see you in Avalon and I'll never leave your side again. Arthur, after I met you, the world seemed bright again. I was happy, and alive. It was the best time of my life. Thank you for that. I'm sorry._

_Angel_

_Gaius, thank you for everything you've done for me. I learned so much at your side, about being a physician. Please keep an eye on Merlin and Mordred, and even Morgana. I'll miss you and I hope I see you again. Thank you so much for everything you've done._

_Angel_

_Morgana & Gwen, you both deserve separate letters, but I don't have the time, I'm sorry. It'll be a miracle if I leave Camelot undetected, anyways. Thank you both for the time you've spent with me, it made me so happy. Keep an eye on my three boys, will you? Their troublemakers, that's for sure. Be happy, you two, and don't forget that someone's out there designed specifically for you. I'll come back as soon as I can, and Morgana, I want you to be my baby's Godmother. Gwen, you'll be here aunt, if you wish. She'll be lucky to have you two in her life, like I was lucky, even if it was only for a short time. Above all, take care of yourselves. I love you both._

_Angel_

I stifled my tears, and walked towards Merlin's room. Merlin and Mordred were sleeping in there, as usual. I lay my letter to Merlin in Merlin's hand, along with my letter to Mordred, and Gwen and Morgana, each one marked appropriately. I went back into the main room and put Gaius's letter in his hand. I planned on going to Arthur's room to deliver the letter, so I could see him once more. I walked into Arthur's room quietly, and gasped lightly to see him seated in front of the fireplace.

"Angel?" Arthur whispered when he saw me frozen in the doorway.

"Sire, I had no idea-I'm so sorry." I quietly said.

"It's fine, Angel. Why are you here?" Arthur inquired.

"I just came to give you this letter. It's from…well, never mind who it's from. They said not to read it until after breakfast, however." I said.

"Okay, Angel." Arthur said, looking slightly confused.

"I'll just leave it on this table." I whispered, laying it there face down.

"Angel, wait." Arthur murmured. I walked over to where he was, and he smiled up at me. Gently, he laid a hand on my stomach, where my baby was growing. I smiled at him, glad that I had met him. He stood, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was heavenly, but ended all too quickly.

"Goodnight, Arthur." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Little Angel. Get some rest." Arthur replied. I walked out of his room, then back to Gaius's room, where I picked up my bag. I went to the stables, saddled Eshe, who had been officially declared my horse, and rode out of Camelot.

Arthur's POV:

Angel was certainly acting odd, especially with the fact that she came to my room in the middle of the night to deliver a letter. I was curious as to what the letter said, but respected her wishes. Sighing, I got up and walked over to the window and looked down at the courtyard. There was a figure, what I guessed was a woman, walking through the yard towards the main gate, leading a horse. She turned, looked behind her, and then looked up at my window. My eyes met hers, and the expression on her face was one of horror. I'm sure mine was the same, because I knew that face anywhere. It was Angel, and she was leaving Camelot in the middle of the night. I went over to the letter she had left, looked at the handwriting on the front, and immediately recognized it as Angel's. I ripped open the letter, quickly reading over what she had said. It hurt my heart when I read it, I felt like there was a fist squeezing it.

"No, no, no….no." I whispered, frozen. Some of what she head kept repeating in my head like a nursery rhyme. _I'll be back, Arthur, I'll try as hard as I can to come back. If I don't make it back, I swear, I'll see you in Avalon and I'll never leave your side again. Never forget, Arthur Pendragon, I love you. _I knew I had to go after her; I'd never let Uther do anything to her or anyone. I stumbled out of my room, and ran to the stables. Saddling my horse, I raced out of Camelot on his back. I raced through the forest, knowing that she couldn't have gone far. I stopped when I saw Angel's horse alone, and felt fear freeze my heart. I quickly dismounted, tied my horse and Angel's to a tree branch, and started to walk into the woods. I was walking, searching for any signs that Angel had come through this way, when I heard a scream coming from my right. I ran in that direction, my sword in my hand, hoping, _praying_, that it wasn't Angel. Of course it was, and I instantly saw the reason she had screamed when I entered the clearing. There was disgusting, leering man in front of her. Angel was on the ground; her back pressed against a tree, terror in her eyes.

"Get away from her!" I growled, my sword in front of me.

"What's this wench to you?" The cowardly excuse for a man asked me.

"She's my wife, you monster." I replied.

"You're _wife_? That's rich!" He threw his head back and laughed.

"Wow, you just managed to insult the crown prince of Camelot and his wife all in a few breaths. I hope you enjoyed those breaths, because they were your last." I said, and stabbed him in the heart with my sword. He drew a dagger out, and plunged it into my arm.

"I'll see you in hell, _prince_." He snarled, and died.

"Angel, he didn't hurt you, did he?" I quietly asked, kneeling in front of her.

Angel's POV:

Arthur asked me if he hurt me, but all I could concentrate on was his corpse, the man that would never harm me again, my _father_. I closed my eyes briefly, and then looked back at Arthur.

"He didn't hurt me." I said, and half smiled at him. Arthur then pulled the dagger out of his arm, and stared at his wound, which was pulsing with blood. I put my hand on top of it, closed my eyes, and summoned the magic inside of me. I felt the tissues pull together again, and the skin heal over.

"Thank you, Angel." Arthur said, kissing me.

"You're going to live." I whisper, and then darkness from healing someone like that takes over me.


	23. Chapter 23

Merlin's POV:

When I woke and discovered both Angel and Arthur gone, I was frantic, especially after I read Angel's note. Presuming she had left one for Arthur, which I'm sure she had, then he would've gone after her. I went up to his chamber, and started to tidy up, waiting for their return. After a few moments of this, I heard a commotion in the courtyard. I went to Arthur window to see what was going on, and saw Arthur carrying Angel, who was unconscious.

"Angel!" I gasped, and raced towards the courtyard.

"Merlin, thank God you're here." Arthur gasped when I reached the courtyard.

"What happened, Arthur?" I whispered.

"She healed me, and then collapsed." Arthur replied.

"We need to get her to Gaius." I said, and we started to very quickly walk there.

"Gaius?" Arthur said, questioningly when we reached his room. I pushed open the door, and Arthur laid Angel on the cot that she was on the first time she came here.

"She seems to keep ending up here." I whispered.

"Yes, she does." Arthur answered, right before Gaius burst into the room.

"Merlin, what happened? The guards said that Arthur came back carrying a girl." Gaius said quickly.

"Angel decided to heal Arthur after he had been stabbed, and then she collapsed." I explained.

"Yes, that's how it happened." Arthur murmured.

"Who stabbed you?" I questioned.

"Angel's father." Arthur whispered.

"Her father?" I asked, angrily.

"You know about him?" Arthur inquired, curious.

"Yeah, I do. He's a monster. He used to beat Angel and her sister. He was driven out of Ealdor, and Angel and Elizabeth moved in with me and my Mother." I explained.

"Those poor girls. I'm glad he's dead." Arthur whispered. After he said that, Angel began to stir. Her brow furrowed, and she sat up in bed quickly.

"Arthur!" Angel gasped.

"Shhh, Angel, I'm right here." Arthur said, and sat down next to her bedside. I left them alone, happy that they had found the right person for each other.


	24. Chapter 24

Arthur's POV:

I was immensely happy that Angel had woken up, but a bit upset that she had sacrificed herself so readily for me.

"Why did you do it?" I nervously inquired.

"Because I love you, Arthur. I'd do anything to keep you happy and alive." Angel answered.

"Angel, you need to start thinking about yourself more and less about others." I said.

"Arthur, I'm sorry. I care too much about other people. You're a fantastic person, and I felt it was my responsibility to protect you. You _are _the future king of Camelot." Angel responded.

"Yes, I am. And I swear I'll protect you." I answer.

"Thank you, Arthur." Angel whispers.

"Let's get married today. Uther will never have to find out." I murmur.

"I want to, Arthur, but I think that we should wait until Uther is no longer around and we can be married in front of your people." Angel whispered.

"You'd do that for me?" I asked, shocked.

"I love you. Of course I would." Angel replied.

"You're not afraid?" I asked.

"What is there to be afraid of, Arthur?" Angel innocently asked.

"Giving birth?" I guessed.

"I've done it before-it wasn't so bad." Angel answered.

"My brave little Angel." I laughed, wrapping my arms around her.

"My strong, amazing prince." Angel said, leaning her head against my shoulder. I hugged her tightly, never want to have to let her go, or to have this moment end. Merlin, of course, walked in without knocking at that moment.

"Oh. Hey, Arthur, Angel. Sorry…I'll be going now." Merlin stuttered.

"Only would Merlin walk in without knocking and interrupt." I remark.

"He's Merlin. He does things like that, but I still love him-as a brother, of course." Angel whispered.

"He's actually an excellent servant-when he listens, that is." I replied, laughing.

"Knowing Merlin, I'd have to assume he is." Angel answered.


	25. Chapter 25

Angel's POV:

My dresses were starting to get tighter, an embarrassing yet pleasing sign. It meant my baby was growing, which made me smile brightly. I didn't want to approach Arthur with my need for new dresses, so, of course, I went to Morgana to inquire. I knocked on her door, and waited for the answer.

"Angel, hello." Gwen said after she opened the door.

"Hi, Gwen. Is Morgana in?" I inquired.

"Yes, she is. Come on in." Gwen replied. I entered her chambers, and my eyes sought her figure. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, and smiled brightly at me.

"Hello, Angel. How are you?" Morgana asked.

"I'm fine. How are you, Morgana?" I inquired.

"I'm good. You look a little more then fine, which is why I'm assuming you're here." Morgana answered.

"You're good, Morgana. That's exactly why I'm here. It's getting a little embarrassing, and is only going to get worse." I said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. You were married. And anyone who has a problem with you having a baby is wrong." Morgana stated.

"Thank you, Morgana." I replied.

"And as for dresses, I'll the seamstress to come to Gaius's chambers tomorrow." Morgana stated.

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight, at the ball?" I inquired.

"Yes, you will." Morgana replied. I left quickly, going straight to Arthur's chambers. I knocked gently, and Merlin opened the door.

"Yes, Arthur's here." Merlin said before I could even open my mouth. I furrowed my brow at him for a moment, and then walked into the chambers.

"Hello, Angel." Arthur said.

"Hello, Arthur." I replied, and then wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back, and I leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Is everything alright?" Arthur inquired.

"Everything's fine." I replied, and then, to my horror, felt tears begin to slide down my face.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Arthur asked, letting go of me and resting a hand on my stomach.

"It's just the pregnancy. Nothing's wrong with her." I answered.

"Hormones?" Arthur inquired.

"Well…yes, and I've been getting tired a lot lately." I said, embarrassed.

"We can't have that." Arthur answered, and took my hand and led me to his bed. He pulled down the covers, picked me up, and gently lay me down.

"Thank you, Arthur." I whispered.

"Anytime, Angel. And you won't be alone ever. Either Merlin or I will be with you." Arthur replied.

"I love you." I murmured before drifting off to sleep. It was a peaceful sleep, one empty of dreams, and I slept soundly. I awoke to the sound of a metal being knocked against wood. I looked up, and saw Merlin laying out Arthur's lunch.

"Sorry, Angel." Merlin muttered, looking guilty.

"It's fine. How are you?" I inquired.

"I'm fine. Did you sleep well?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, I did." I answered.

"Is Arthur ready for the banquet tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, he is. He's going to want you to go with him, you know." Merlin stated.

"Yeah, I know. But what will Uther say?" I inquired.

"I think you shouldn't care what Uther says. Arthur will protect you." Merlin answered.

"Thank you, Merlin." I said, climbing out of the bed. I went to pull the covers up, but Merlin was already there, pulling them up.

"Can't have Arthur coming in and seeing you doing that. He'd have my head." Merlin joked.

"Yeah, probably. Merlin…have you fallen in love with anyone here?" I asked.

"Not yet. But then again, I haven't met anyone as beautiful as…Sara." Merlin finished lamely, and I knew that wasn't the name he meant to say.

"Merlin, you can be honest with me. We have a child together, remember?" I whispered.

"I was going to say you, but it would be inappropriate. You're promised to Arthur." Merlin replied.

"I am. Do you still love me, Merlin?" I inquired.

"Angel, I can't do this. I love you, but you love Arthur. And Arthur loves you. I'm not going to betray him. I told him I'd be happy to be his servant until the day he dies, which means being faithful to him." Merlin answered.

"I understand. I'm going to see Gaius." I replied, and left. I walked towards Gaius's chambers, where the seamstress should be coming.

"Hello, Angel." Gaius said, looking up when I walked in.

"Hello, Gaius. Has the seamstress come yet?" I inquired.

"No, not yet. How have you been?" Gaius asked.

"I've been fine. Have Merlin and Mordred been causing trouble?" I answered.

"Mordred hasn't. When doesn't Merlin cause a bit of trouble?" Gaius responded.

"You have a point there." I said, laughing. The seamstress came and took my measurements, accommodating for the growth where the baby was. I thanked her and began to get ready for the ball. I was wearing the gown Morgana gave me to wear, a dark green gown with silver threading, and a pair of green slippers.


	26. Chapter 26

Arthur's POV:

I got dressed for the banquet quickly, and waited for Angel to come so we could go. She came to the door, looking beautiful, as usual.

"Ready, milady?" I asked, smiling at her.

"I am, kind sir." Angel replied. We made our way down to the main hall, and the doors were opened. Angel and I quickly strode in, and were greeted by Morgana. Merlin went over to the side of the hall and stood next to Gwen, and I briefly wondered how he felt about Angel being engaged to me, and not being treated like a servant, like she would be if she had come and not met me, and I hadn't fallen in love with her. I pushed those thoughts away as I saw my father's fury as he saw Angel on my arm.

"I don't want you to leave my side tonight, okay? And if you do, Merlin will be with you." I said.

"Okay, Arthur." Angel answered, sounding a little scared.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I just want to be cautious. I'm not going to take any chances with you." I replied. Angel and I began to dance, and then sat down. I placed Angel between Morgana and I, an act that I'm sure irritated father.

"Arthur, Uther is not going to be happy about this." Morgana said.

"I know, Morgana." I replied, wishing she wouldn't say anything about that in front of Angel.

"Arthur, are you sure about this?" Angel whispered.

"I'm sure. You're perfectly safe with me, Merlin and Morgana." I answered.


	27. Chapter 27

Merlin's POV:

I loved seeing Angel and Arthur happy, except that it might be endangering Angel. I carefully watched Uther's reaction to Angel sitting between Arthur and Morgana, and what I saw was very worrisome. I wanted to get Angel, and take her away, where she couldn't get hurt.

"What is Arthur getting Angel into?" I whispered to Gwen.

"What do you mean?" Gwen inquired.

"Uther knows that she isn't royalty, and Arthur's endangering her just by having her here, when Uther knows that he intends to marry her, and even more so by disobeying Uther and having her sit up there with them." I explained.

"Oh my God, Merlin. How could Arthur do that? Is he thinking?" Gwen whispered.

"He is. He's thinking about how much he loves Angel. And he's determined to protect her. He won't allow her to be alone." I answered.

"As long as he's protecting her, somehow, then I'm sure it will all be fine." Gwen said.

"It will be." I responded. I saw Angel lean over to Arthur and say something, and then stand up. Arthur gestured for me to come over to them, which I did.

"Merlin, take Angel back to my chambers. She can sleep there." Arthur said.

"Yes, Sire." Merlin responded. I took Angel's arm and we walked out of the banquet hall.

"Are you feeling alright, Angel?" I inquired.

"I'm just really exhausted, and sort of sore." Angel replied.

"As long as that's it." I replied. I led Angel to Arthur's room, and then pulled down the bed sheets. Angel gets dressed in only her underclothes, and climbs into bed.

"Thank you, Merlin." Angel said.

"You'll be okay tonight, Angel. I won't leave until Arthur gets here, I promise." I answered.

"Goodnight, Merlin. Thank you." Angel replied, and then drifted off to sleep. I sat at Arthur's table, waiting for him to come back. He drifted back in a few hours later, a worried look upon his face.

"How did the banquet go?" I inquired.

"Fine. Father is secretly furious. He couldn't do anything in front of everyone else, which made it worse." Arthur said.

"Alright. Well, if you don't mind, I'll be in my rooms, with Mordred." I explained.

"Go ahead. Thank you for staying with Angel." Arthur responded.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you for the review!

Arthur's POV:

I lay next to Angel, staring at the ceiling in worry. I was starting to wonder if what I was doing was right. She'd be in danger until my father was dead, and I couldn't deal with that. Maybe Angel should have stayed in Ealdor, where she was safe, and had her baby there. There was no reason to worry anymore, because Angel was already here, and I doubted that she would assent to being sent back to Ealdor. I wrapped my arms around Angel, and she leaned her head against my chest, and I smiled in the darkness. My eyes drifted shut, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Angel's POV:

I felt Arthur wrap his arms around me, and I leaned my head against his chest. I'm sure he thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. I slipped out of my embrace, placing a pillow there instead, hoping it would confuse him. I slipped back into my gown, and went to find Uther. It was time he and I had a talk. I went to the banquet hall, and Uther was sitting in his throne, his arm resting on the arm of his throne, and his chin resting there on his fist.

"King Uther, may I speak to you?" I inquired.

"Ah, you're the maiden Arthur loves, Angel, is it?" Uther tiredly said.

"Yes, I am, and yes, it is." I replied.

"What do you want to speak to me about?" Uther asked.

"Sire, I know I'm not royalty. I have no delusions about being royalty, and I honestly don't care about it. If Arthur weren't Camelot's prince, I'd marry him anyway. We love each other. You know what love is, don't you? The love you had for Arthur's mother must have been great, because you've never remarried." I strongly said.

"You're right, it is great. I just want what is best for Arthur. If you really love him, and he really loves you, then you are what is best for him. I give you my blessing." Uther answered.

"Thank you, Sire." I replied.

"You're welcome, Angel. Take care of my son, and your baby." Uther answered.

"You too, Sire. Goodnight." I said. I curtsied and then went off to my chambers for a moment, to kiss Mordred good night. I did so, and he slept through it. I then walked up towards Arthur's room, to find him sitting up in bed, staring at the pillow in his hands, which I thought was the pillow I had tucked into his arms.

"Sorry, Arthur. I had some business to take care of." I whispered.

"What did you do?" Arthur inquired.

"I talked to your father. He gave us his blessing." I answered, smiling.

"He did?" Arthur asked, climbing off his bed. He hugged me, and pressed his lips against mine.

"He did." I replied.

"I'm so happy." Arthur said, and picked me up and laid me back on the bed. I drifted off to sleep, and had no dreams. Uther called Arthur to the banquet hall in the morning, to tell him that he gave his permission, and the brilliance of his smile was beautiful to behold. Merlin kept looking happily at us both as we walked around the grounds, and that afternoon, Uther announced to the public that Arthur was engaged. The next few months passed quickly, and, finally, I was eight months pregnant. I sent a messenger to Ealdor, and a few days later, Hunith arrived.

"Hello, Hunith. How are you?" I inquired.

"I'm good. You certainly look well. How are my son and grandson?" Hunith said.

"They're well. Mordred is actually in Gaius's room, with Merlin. Do you want to go see them?" I asked.

"I'd love that." Hunith answered.

"Well, you remember where Gaius's room is, don't you?" I teased.

"Yes, I do." Hunith laughed.

"Thank you for coming. I'm going to see Morgana." I answered, and Hunith walked away. I started towards Morgana's room, but had to pause and catch my breath for a while. I made it to Morgana's room, and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Angel." Gwen brightly said after she opened the door.

"Hello, Gwen. Is Morgana in?" I inquired.

"Yes, she is. Come in." Gwen answered. I walked, okay, waddled, into Morgana's room, and she offered me a seat.

"How's the pregnancy coming?" Morgana asked.

"It's going fine. Hunith just arrived. She's visiting with Mordred and Merlin." I responded.

"That's good. I bet she's missed them." Morgana said. I nodded in assent, and then felt a sharp pain rip through me. I gasped in pain, and Morgana's look shifted to one of worry.

"Morgana, I think I need Hunith to come here." I gasped.

"Oh my God, Gwen, go get Hunith." Morgana said.

"Yes, milady." Gwen answered, and ran out of the room. Morgana came over to where I was, and helped me over to the door. We walked out of the room, and over to the vacant room next door, where there was a bed covered in sheets.

"I made sure there was a bed up here, just in case you started to have the baby when you were up here." Morgana explained.

"Thank you, Morgana." I gasped. She helped me towards the bed, and I climbed up on the bed. Gwen entered the room quickly, and Hunith followed.

"Having the baby already, Angel?" Hunith said.

"She's not one to wait, apparently." I responded.

"Just be strong, and think of how happy Arthur and Merlin will be to see the baby." Hunith said.

"I'm fine." I answered. I sweated through labor, and my beautiful baby girl was born. I didn't understand why the pain didn't end when my baby girl was born.

"Angel, I think you're having another baby." Hunith said.

"Another?" I gasped, smiling. I pushed again, and my little boy was born.

"What do you want to name them?" Hunith inquired, after wrapping the babies up.

"Kate Bella and Brandon James." I responded. Arthur burst into the room after that, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Are you okay, Angel?" Arthur inquired.

"I'm fine. I have two beautiful babies." I laughed.


	29. Chapter 29

Arthur's POV:

I was worried sick after I heard Angel was having her baby, mostly because of what happened to my mother. After I heard that she was done, I rushed in there, intent on making sure Angel was okay. She was, and there were two beautiful little babies instead of one. When the babies were two months old, Angel and I got married. Morgana was the maid of honor, Mordred was the ring bearer, and Merlin was my man of honor. We had our marriage in the middle of the courtyard, and Angel's dress was beautifully white, with a lace on the top. It was Spring, and the weather was warm enough that the babies could be there for their Mother's wedding. Uther was holding Brandon James, and Gwen was holding Kate Bella. The priest gave us our vows, and we agreed completely to them, smiling the entire time, and before almost before the priest was done talking, Angel was in my arms. As I kissed her, the whole crowd erupted in cheers and clapping. We all moved into the castle to continue the reception, of which servants and royals dined alike. After the reception, my father came and gave me a hug, something he never did, and then kissed Angel on the forehead.

"Take care of my son, Angel. Promise me." Father said.

"I promise, Sire." Angel responded.

"Call me Father, Angel. Goodnight, you two." Father said.

"Goodnight, Father." Angel and I responded. We retired shortly after he did, and had a wonderful first night as man and wife. The next morning a somber looking Merlin knocking on the door awakened us.

"What's wrong, Merlin? You never knock." I cheerfully inquired.

"Sire, I'm so sorry." Merlin whispered.

"What happened, Merlin?" I asked.

"King Uther died during the night." Merlin responded.

"My Father? Dead?" I said, shocked.

"You're the new king of Camelot." Merlin answered, bowing. My father's funeral was held the next day, and he was buried underneath a Willow tree. I began my reign as King of Camelot, and everything went well. Brandon and Kate grew up strong and healthy. I watched my children grow, and my wife glow with happiness every day. No one was happier then I. One morning, Angel and Merlin rode out to the forest to see if they could find Nimueh, who had eventually stopped trying to destroy Camelot and became steadfast friends with Angel and Merlin. Brandon and Kate were in their eighteenth year at this time, and stunning everyone in how alike they were.


	30. Chapter 30

Merlin's POV:

Angel and I traveled to find Nimueh and bring her back to Camelot so she could talk with Arthur. We stopped in a small clearing to rest, and the grass was a brilliant green shade. A small stream ran through one end of the clearing, and I was letting our horses drink while Angel got food for us to eat. Angel kept glancing over her shoulder, as if expecting someone to appear. I had my back turned when it happened, but as soon as I heard Angel's sharp intake of breath, I ran to her side.

"What happened, Angel?" I frantically inquired.

"What was meant to happen, Merlin. The day I was born it was prophesized that I would bear two beautiful children, and in the eighteenth year of their life, I'd have to go, have to go to where Elizabeth is, go back to Ealdor and live the rest of my life with her. Promise me something, Merlin. I'll be gone soon, but that's my destiny. I need you to promise me that you'll help Arthur keep living, even though I'm not with him. He'll want to give up at first, but he can't. He needs to live, for Brandon and Kate, and even Mordred. Promise me you'll tell my three children how much I love them, every day. That even though I'm gone, I'll still be there. Promise me." Angel whispered.

"I promise, Angel. But I want you to stay." I replied.

"I've done what I was supposed too, Merlin. I showed Arthur how to love, and gave you happiness in the form of our son, and saw my two beautiful children grow up." Angel answered.

"Goodbye, Angel. Tell Elizabeth I said hi. And I love you, Angel. I always have, and I always will." I said.

"Goodbye, Merlin. I love you too, and I'll tell her what you said." Angel responded, and then disappeared in a rush of magic. I rode back to Camelot, forgetting all about Nimueh and leading Angel's horse. Brandon, Kate and Mordred were waiting in the courtyard for Angel and I to return. Mordred caught my eyes and instantly understood what had happened. He turned towards Brandon and Kate, and wrapped his arms around both.

"Let's go see if Lily had her puppies yet, okay?" Mordred said to them. Brandon and Kate nodded, and Kate looked over her shoulder, her eyes just like her Mother's, staring in sadness. I put Eshe's daughter, Morgana, away in her stall, and then put my horse away. I went to Arthur's throne room, trying to think of a way to break the news.

"Hello, Merlin!" Arthur called, breaking into a smile when he saw me.

"Hello, Sire." I responded, trying hard to not let the emotions overwhelm me.

"Where are Nimueh and Angel?" Arthur inquired.

"Angel had to leave, Sire. Her sister came for her." I whispered.

"She's gone?" Arthur gasped, and collapsed on his knees. He cradled his head in his hands, and feeling the cold metal of the crown on his forehead, he ripped it off and threw it away from him.

"Arthur, you must have known. She loves you, Arthur, and she loves the children, but she's needed. You know her, when she's needed, she goes, no questions asked. You know you'll see her again, and even though you're not together in person, you need to go on. She'll always be with you. She told me to tell you that. So, for her, for Brandon and Kate and Mordred, you need to go on, Arthur." I whispered.

"She didn't say a word. She just left." Arthur murmured. I sighed, knowing that Arthur would be upset for weeks, which was perfectly understandable. I got up, and went to my chambers. Time went on, even with Angel gone, and Arthur grew old. He was healthy in appearance, but I felt that he was hiding something from me, and from Brandon and Kate. At night I'd lay awake thinking of the secret that Arthur was hiding, and how Angel was. One of these nights, a pounding on my door stole me from my bed.

"Merlin, come quickly! King Arthur is-" A servant gasped. I ran in the direction of Arthur's room, knowing exactly what was happening. When I got there, Arthur was gasping for breath that he couldn't find. I walked over to his bedside and sat down on the edge. Arthur grasped my hand and squeezed, conveying in the silence how scared his was.

"You're going to be fine, Arthur. Everything will be alright." I promised.

"Take care of my children, Merlin." Arthur gasped.

"I will. Tell Angel I say hi, if she's there, and give her a hug for me, alright?" I asked.

"I will. Thank…you…Merlin, for everything…you've done." Arthur whispered, and then closed his eyes. A moment later, my King was gone, and his son, Brandon James Pendragon, was King.

This is the end of the story of Angel and Arthur. There will not be a sequel involving those two, but one based off the lives of their children. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

Fin.


End file.
